Big Brother SSBB Edition
by TJBambi93
Summary: 13 Smashers have entered the Big brother house in order to win 500 grand. Who will win, and will the Saboteur sabotage them all, and win 50 grand for himself? Find out here! ABANDONED FANFIC. NEW REBOOT IN WRITING!
1. Meet the Houseguests!

Squall Leonhart walked out of a huge house.

"Good evening, I'm Squall Leonhart, and welcome to Big Brother!"

"13 players from Super Smash Brothers will be living inside this house," continued Squall, "Their mission, outlast all the others to win 50 grand. But only one of them isn't here to win."

Squall held up a poster that said 'Saboteur', "There will be a saboteur living amongst the houseguests. Their mission is to wreck as much havoc as possible, and you will be in charge of his sabotages. We'll get to that later. But for now, let's meet the 13 players who will be spending the summer in the Big Brother house!"

– – – – –

A wolf went over to his star ship, and opened up the cockpit, and on his seat was the Big Brother key.

"Alright!"

"I'm Wolf O'Donnell! And I can't let you do that houseguests!"

– – – – –

A green plumber was vacuuming up dust, and eventually, on the end of the hose, was the Big Brother key.

"Oh my gosh! Yes!"

"I'm a Luigi! And I'm about to school all of these houseguests!"

– – – – –

A red plumber was bouncing on koopas, and one of them spat out the Big Brother key.

"Get out of here!"

"I'm Mario! And the big hero will be taking home the big money!"

– – – – –

A big fat penguin was handed the Big Brother key by a Waddle Dee.

"Hohohoho! Brilliant!"

"I'm King Dedede! And I need a monster to clobber those houseguests!"

– – – – –

A prince with blue hair was handed the Big Brother key by a servant.

"Yes! My dream come true!"

"I'm Marth, and I'm gonna slice through the competition."

– – – – –

A boy with blonde hair found his key on his bed.

"Yay! I'm on Big Brother!"

"I'm Lucas! And I don't take no for an answer!" He shot a PK Fire into the wall.

– – – – –

A doctor was washing his hands, and opened up a cabinet to find his key.

"Awesome!"

"I'm Dr. Mario! And everyone will need a doctor after I'm finished!"

– – – – –

A race car driver raced through the lanes, and jumped out and landed perfectly on his feet. He was handed a trophy with the key inside.

"I've won! I've won the key to Big Brother!"

"I'm Capt. Falcon! And everyone will be Falcon punched after this!

– – – – –

A young boy wearing green was given the key by his fairy, Navi.

"Yeah! I'm going to Big Brother!"

"I'm Young Link! And I'm here to prove that young boys can do grown up things!"

– – – – –

A fox was walking to his aircraft, and found his key on the dashboard.

"Awesome! Can't wait!"

"I'm Fox McCloud, and no one gets past me!"

– – – – –

A young boy took off his red cap to find his key in it.

"Woo! I'm on Big Brother!"

"I'm Ness! Using my PK skills will help me, but not my opponents."

– – – – –

A robot was moving along doing his own thing, and opened up a crate which contained the key.

"Yay."

"I'm R.O.B. And I will terminate everyone."

– – – – –

A small pink creature spat out the key from his mouth.

"How did this get in my mouth? Oh well."

"I'm Kirby! And I'm gonna swallow my competition whole!"

– – – – –

Squall nodded after revealing everyone, "So, have you figured out who the saboteur might be? Stay with us shortly, and we'll get to the first HoH competition, and who will the HoH nominate for eviction? Find out shortly."


	2. Week 1 Head of Household and Nominations

After all 13 houseguests came into view, they stood in front of the Big Brother house.

"Welcome houseguests!" welcomed Squall, "Take a good look around. These will be the people that you will spend the summer with. Some of them will be your new best friend, and others your new worst enemy. I will start calling people into the house."

"The first four to enter the Big Brother house are Lucas, Marth, King Dedede, and Kirby. You may enter the house now."

The four of them entered.

– – – – –

Cheers erupted throughout the house, with everyone excited for the show beginning.

"_I was so excited to begin this game on the right foot! I hope I win!" - Lucas_

All 4 of them claimed their beds, and greeted eachother.

"I'm Marth." greeted Marth.

"Call me Kirby!" smiled Kirby.

"_Marth seems like a strong guy, and he might be the first HoH. Who knows?" - Kirby_

– – – – –

"The next 5 to enter the Big Brother house are," announced Squall, "Capt. Falcon, Fox, Dr. Mario, Mario, and Young Link. You may all enter the house."

– – – – –

As soon as they entered, Capt. Falcon and Young Link ran into the house and took an empty bed.

"_Falcon and Young Link didn't cheer nor greet, they just ran to a bed. Relax. There's enough beds for everyone." - Fox_

Mario found a bed, and greeted Fox, "I'm Mario!"

"Sup, I'm Fox." and Fox shook his hand, "Pleased to meet ya."

"_Fox seems like a cool-headed guy. I think he's trustworthy, I hope." - Mario_

"Wow," noticed Lucas, "There's two Marios?"

Mario looked over at Dr. Mario, "I guess so."

"_With a clone in the house, I hope this doesn't screw me over." - Dr. Mario_

– – – – –

"The last group to enter the Big Brother house are," announced Squall, "R.O.B., Luigi, Wolf, and Ness. You may all enter the house."

– – – – –

R.O.B and Wolf immediately grabbed a bed.

"_I'm not going to sleep on a dirty floor for the summer. Hell no." - Wolf_

"Hey Fox!" called Marth, "Isn't that Wolf over there?"

Fox saw Wolf and frowned.

"_My worst enemy is in the house. What a kill joy." - Fox_

"Hello Foxy." grinned Wolf. Fox just glared at him.

"_With Wolf and Fox both in the house it'll be interesting to see out it plays out." - Dr. Mario_

Luigi hugged Mario, "Glad to be in the house with you brother!"

Mario smiled, "Yep! Me too!"

"_Without my brother in this game, I would be a wreck. But given the standards of my game, I think I should be fine with or without him." - Luigi_

Ness and Lucas high fived.

"Great to see you!" smiled Lucas.

Ness nodded, "Me too."

"_I'm glad Lucas is in this house. If it all works out, it'll be myself and Lucas in Top 2." - Ness_

Young Link was immediately suspicious of the pairs.

"_You have Mario and Luigi, and Ness and Lucas. I think these pairs need to be split up, but how?" - Young Link_

– – – – –

Squall eventually called everyone into the living room.

"Hello houseguests!" called Squall.

"Hello Squall!" called the houseguests.

"Good to see you guys have all met, and have settled in. Let me ask you all something. Who's here to win 500 grand?" asked Squall.

Everyone raised their hands.

"Really?" asked Squall, "Well, one of you is lying."

Everyone was confused.

"There is a saboteur living among you. Their mission, is to sabotage the game, and make it to the Top 6. If they succeed, they will receive 50 grand. I'll be back with more info later."

The Squall TV turned off.

"Wow." said King Dedede breaking the silence.

"_Theres a saboteur among us, and I think it's one of the bad guys." - Fox_

"Sabotaging..." thought Lucas outloud.

"Wonder what he'll do?" wondered Mario.

"_The saboteur better have eyes everywhere on his body, because Star Wolf is after him!" - Wolf_

"We just gotta be careful," noted Capt. Falcon, "Not to let the saboteur get away from our eyesight!"

Luigi nodded, "Yeah."

"If we find any evidence," said Young Link, "First chance we have let's get him out!"

"_People automatically are wanting to put up the saboteur, but we don't know for sure who it might be." - Ness_

Squall reappeared on the TV screen.

"It's time to pick teams for the HoH competition." noted Squall, "I need one of you to become a mascot."

King Dedede sighed, "I'll do it."

"_When Dedede said he wanted to be the mascot, was a bit suspicious to me." - Dr. Mario_

"Looks like we have a mascot. I want the rest of you to divide into two teams of 6. Grab your gear, and enter the back yard."

– – – – –

All 13 houseguests entered the backyard to see a space background set up with moving targets. King Dedede, dressed up as an alien, was standing on the side, looking cool.

"_My team is Blue, we have myself, Ness, Falcon, Fox, Doc, and Marth." - Mario_

"_We have a good team. Color is Green, and we have me, R.O.B, Young Link, Lucas, Kirby, and Wolf." - Luigi_

"The object of the game is to shoot down more targets then your opponent. If you have less then your opponent, you will be eliminated from the competition. The winners will then compete against eachother 1-on-1. The one who shoots the most targets from that group, will be the first HoH of the summer."

"Round 1 begins now."

**Mario vs. Luigi**

Mario shot down 8 targets, and Luigi shot down 6. Luigi is out.

**Ness vs. R.O.B**

Ness shot down 3, and R.O.B shot down 2. R.O.B is eliminated.

**Capt. Falcon vs. Young Link**

Young Link shot down 6, and Falcon shot down 3. Falcon is eliminated.

**Fox vs. Lucas**

Fox shot down 7, and Lucas shot down 4. Lucas is eliminated.

**Dr. Mario vs. Kirby**

Dr. Mario shot down 8, and Kirby shot down 6. Kirby is eliminated.

**Marth vs. Wolf**

Marth shot down 3, and Wolf only got 1. Wolf is eliminated.

"Mario, Ness, Young Link, Fox, Dr. Mario, and Marth move onto the Final Round."

"_I hope Foxy does not win HoH, it's super obvious that he'll put me up." - Wolf_

"The Final Round begins now." called Squall.

**Mario vs. Ness vs. Young Link vs. Fox vs. Dr. Mario vs. Marth**

Mario shot 10 targets.

Ness shot 11 targets.

Young Link shot 13 targets.

Fox shot 8 targets.

Dr. Mario shot 10 targets.

Marth shot down 9 targets.

"Congratulations Young Link, you are the first HoH of the summer!" cheered Squall.

"_Oh my gosh! I can't believe I won the first HoH of the summer! WOO!" - Young Link_

Fox simply clapped.

"_I hope Young Link makes some smart choices as HoH, as there is a saboteur in the house." - Fox_

– – – – –

Young Link high fived Luigi and Wolf after the competition.

"_We've got to suck up to Young Link, you know, he's HoH. He might put me up if I don't act nice." - Wolf_

"There's a stupid saboteur, Link," noted Wolf, "You gonna let him get away?"

Young Link shrugged, "I don't know, it's too early to point fingers."

"I'd say Lucas or Falcon." said Wolf, "Lucas muttered sabotaging under his breath, and Falcon seemed be very defensive about it not being him."

Luigi nodded.

"I'd think Lucas might be a bigger target then Falcon." said Young Link.

"_Wolf gave me some pretty good ideas. Maybe Lucas could go up, he might be the Saboteur." - Young Link_

"Any thoughts Luigi?" asked Young Link.

Luigi shrugged, "I think Lucas might be saboteur, I think we can take a chance."

Wolf nodded.

"_I've got to keep an eye on Luigi, he seems uneasy about the saboteur. Not sure if he's nervous or if he IS the saboteur." - Wolf_

– – – – –

Young Link came out of the Diary Room with his HoH key.

"Who wants to see my HoH room!" called Young Link.

Everyone cheered and followed Young Link up to his room.

"_It'll be interesting to see what the HoH room will look like. I hope it's made of gold." - King Dedede_

Young Link opened the room, and everyone saw a clean double bed, and clean chairs. Everyone had a color of Green and Silver.

Along the walls of the HoH rooms laid pictures of Young Link's family and friends.

"_I hope I win HoH soon, and get to see my family and friends." - Lucas_

– – – – –

Everyone soon cleared out of the room except for R.O.B and Wolf.

"Any thoughts yet?" asked Wolf.

Young Link shrugged, "I'm still thinking Lucas."

"Why Lucas?" asked R.O.B.

"He muttered sabotaging when the saboteur was announced to everyone." reminded Wolf.

"_I've got to get Young Link to put up Lucas, and then a pawn." - Wolf_

"I think Lucas will go up if we choose a reasonable pawn." said Wolf.

"What if the pawn goes home?" replied R.O.B.

Wolf ignored R.O.B and shook his head, "My choice would be Fox. Has to be. Everyone likes him except for me. They'll keep him over Lucas."

"_Wolf wanted Lucas on the block, and for Fox to go up as a pawn." - Young Link_

"I'll do it, as long as you'll keep me safe if you win HoH." planned Young Link.

Wolf nodded, "I swear. You know my targets, and they'll be put up immediately."

– – – – –

Late at night, Mario was taking a nightly walk as he couldn't sleep.

"_Capt. Falcon was snoring very loudly, and I couldn't sleep at all. I had to take a walk." - Mario_

Kirby soon joined him.

"Can't sleep?" asked Mario.

"Yeah!" replied Kirby.

Luigi was also visible in the dark.

"Luigi, why are you up?" called Mario, quietly.

Luigi was feeling the walls, "I can't see anything!"

"_It's so dark in the house at night! You can't see the hand in front of your face!" - Luigi_

"Watch where your walking!" called another voice, Dedede's.

Luigi stopped moving.

Mario sighed, "Luigi, come on, let's just sleep out here."

Luigi nodded, and moved slowly to the couch.

"_Luigi is very afraid of the dark, little wimp." - King Dedede_

– – – – –

Early in the morning, everyone was waking up, and getting ready. Eventually the TV turned on.

Everyone ran into the living room to see a silhouetted person up on the screen.

"Saboteur, I guess?" said Marth.

"**GOOD EVENING HOUSEGUESTS. I AM THE SABOTEUR. WATCH YOUR BACKS, BUT ALSO WATCH YOUR STORAGE ROOM NEXT TIME.**"

Everyone looked over at the storage room, which now had a lock on it.

"Dammit." muttered Wolf.

"**YOUR ONLY FOOD NOW IS SLOP. HAPPY EATING!**"

The TV turned off.

"Whoever's the saboteur must leave NOW!" yelled Capt. Falcon.

"I think it might be Dedede or Luigi." said Mario.

"Why me?" wondered King Dedede.

"You were awake last night for no clear reason." noted Mario.

"_I think Dedede is more likely to be the saboteur then Luigi because I'm sure why he was awake last night." - Mario_

"Stupid Falcon was snoring loudly! I couldn't sleep!" called King Dedede.

Falcon snorted, "Am I really that loud?"

Wolf smirked.

"_All this action is great! Get's the attention off of me, and onto Dedede." - Wolf_

Young Link nodded.

"_I'm not sure if I should honor Wolf's word and put Fox up, or should I put up both Lucas and Dedede? I'll decide later." - Young Link._

– – – – –

After Young Link had decided on his nominations, he called everyone into the dining room.

"This is the nomination ceremony. Two people will be placed on the block. I will pull out the first key, and that person is safe, and so on."

Young Link pulled out a key.

…

…

…

"Marth, your safe."

Marth grabbed his key, "Thank you Young Link."

Marth pulled out the next key.

…

…

…

"Mario, you are safe."

Mario grabbed his key, "Thank you very much Young Link."

Mario grabbed the next key.

…

…

…

"Capt. Falcon, you are safe."

Falcon took his key, "Thanks, man."

Falcon grabbed the next key.

…

…

…

"Luigi, man, your safe."

Luigi took his key, "Thank you Young Link."

Luigi grabbed the next key.

…

…

…

"Ness, your safe."

Ness took his key, "Thank you Link."

Ness grabbed the next key.

…

…

…

"Kirby! Your safe."

Kirby took his key, "Thanks!"

Kirby took the next key.

…

…

…

"R.O.B is safe!"

R.O.B took his key, "Thank you."

R.O.B grabbed the next key.

…

…

…

"Wolf. You are safe."

Wolf took his key, "Thanks Young Link."

Wolf grabbed the next key.

…

…

…

"Fox, your safe."

Fox took his key, "Thank you Young Link."

Fox took the last key. Dr. Mario, King Dedede, and Lucas all looked nervous.

…

…

…

…

…

"Doc! You are safe, my friend."

Dr. Mario took his key, "Thank you Young Link."

Young Link stood up, "I've nominated both King Dedede and Lucas, obviously. Both of you are heavy saboteur suspects, and I hope by nominating you, I nominated the saboteur. With that said, this nomination ceremony is adjourned."

"_I hope Young Link has a good reason to think why I'm a saboteur, cause I'm not!" - King Dedede_

"_Why would I be a saboteur? I've done nothing wrong! Why would I even be a suspect?" - Lucas_

– – – – –

_Who will win the PoV, and will it be used to save either King Dedede or Lucas from eviction? Find out tomorrow afternoon!_


	3. Week 1 Power of Veto Competition

_Fox took the last key. Dr. Mario, King Dedede, and Lucas all looked nervous._

"_Doc! You are safe, my friend."_

_Dr. Mario took his key, "Thank you Young Link."_

_Young Link stood up, "I've nominated both King Dedede and Lucas, obviously. Both of you are heavy saboteur suspects, and I hope by nominating you, I nominated the saboteur. With that said, this nomination ceremony is adjourned."_

– – – – –

Everyone got up from the table, and started to put their keys back up on the walls.

"_I'm not sure what Young Link is thinking. He should've put Fox up on the block." - Wolf_

Young Link went back upstairs, and soon Capt. Falcon and Ness followed him up to his HoH room.

"Got time to talk?" asked Falcon.

Young Link nodded.

Falcon sat down on a chair, "I'm thinking if nominations stay the same; Dedede goes home. No question."

"_Lucas' comment about the sabotage, uh, was a quote of shock, in my opinion. Lucas doesn't deserve to be on the block." - Ness_

Young Link nodded, "See, people wanted me to put Lucas up against a pawn. But due to the Dedede thing after the saboteur message, I had to put him up, and hopefully point out the saboteur."

"Who's this 'people'?" asked Falcon.

Young Link shrugged, "Can't tell you, or else I'm up on the block next week."

"_Young Link says he might've put up a pawn against Lucas. But it wasn't his motive, and he won't tell us whose idea was it." - Capt. Falcon_

Ness shrugged, "Very well. But if either one of us win PoV, we're taking Lucas down."

Young Link shrugged back, "Okay, but one of you will be going up against Dedede if you do so."

Capt. Falcon waved his hand back at him, "Dude shut up, Dedede is gone as gold as long as he doesn't win the PoV."

Both Falcon and Ness left the HoH room.

"_Young Link has made two enemies right now. If me or Ness win HoH, he's going on the block." - Capt. Falcon_

– – – – –

Ness and Falcon took Dedede aside.

"_We want Dedede to feel like he isn't going home, and make him feel comfortable." - Ness_

"I can guarantee you," started Falcon, "That you won't be going home this week, and if I or Ness win PoV, we'll use it on you."

King Dedede smiled brightly, "You will? Sweet! Thanks!"

"_It's good to know that you have two allies on your side!" - King Dedede_

"Lucas is going home anyway, even if no one uses the veto." noted Ness.

"Is he that worthless?" asked Dedede.

Capt. Falcon nodded.

"Wow." replied Dedede.

"_We got King Dedede so convinced that he's staying, I felt like God for a moment there." - Capt. Falcon_

– – – – –

Young Link was up in his HoH room talking with Fox.

"So Wolf wanted you to put me up against Lucas?" repeated Fox.

Young Link nodded.

"_Wolf is after my butt, no surprises there. He might be the saboteur, just by judging how evil he is." - Fox_

"_The reason I told Fox Wolf's plan, is because I rather not have to side with Wolf. I don't trust him at all." - Young Link_

"See," said Fox, "I think he's trying to blame people of being the saboteur, so that he isn't a target."

"Who else thinks that?" asked Young Link.

"Mario, Luigi, and I think Kirby all think Wolf is the saboteur." replied Fox.

Young Link nodded, "Really?"

Just then Wolf entered the room.

"Fox, what the hell are you doing in here." muttered Wolf.

"Can ask you the same thing," muttered Fox back, "also, why are you blatantly blaming people of being saboteur and then going to Young Link, and tell him what to do?"

Wolf was shocked, "I am NOT picking people out to be saboteur! Lucas and Dedede are the most suspicious ones of the bunch! Even if neither one is the saboteur, at least one of them is going home!"

Fox rolled his eyes.

"_Keep blabbing Wolf, because the target on your back will increase with each mouthful you say." - Fox_

"It's also real cute that you tried to tell Young Link to put me up." chuckled Fox.

Wolf was more angrier then ever.

"Listen up you little rat!" yelled Wolf at Fox, "The nominations will stay the same, no matter what! If you win the PoV, I doubt Youngy here will put me up! So why bother!"

Wolf stormed out of the HoH room, leaving a laughing Fox and Young Link.

"_Tch, whatever. Fox can say whatever, he won't last long. Just gotta keep these nominations the same for right now." - Wolf_

Wolf went down the stairs and saw Lucas at the table.

"He's done next week, Lucas," said Wolf, panting, "He's done."

"Who?" asked Lucas.

"Fox! He's the saboteur! He's blaming me just because I'm his enemy!" yelled Wolf.

"_Wolf is thinking Fox is the saboteur. It might save my own skin if I am taken of the block and replaced with Fox. He might go home." - Lucas_

– – – – –

Capt. Falcon and Ness were talking with Luigi in one of the bedrooms.

"Young Link threatened us!" said Ness to Luigi.

"Really? Why?" asked Luigi.

"We want Lucas off the block," replied Falcon, "He's done nothing wrong to anybody in this house. He's not even a pawn!"

"Who was the pawn?" asked Luigi.

"He didn't say!" replied Ness, "And now he's gone next week if I or Falcon win HoH."

"_Young Link thinks he can control what happens in this house, well we have another thing coming." - Ness_

"Luigi, if you can," said Falcon, "If you win PoV, can you please save Lucas?"

Luigi thought about it.

"_If I save Lucas, I'll gain an ally in Falcon and Ness. But I don't want Young Link mad at me." - Luigi_

Luigi nodded, "I'll think about it, on the meantime, I'd not say anything to anyone else about it."

Falcon nodded, "Don't worry we won't, we've got too much to worry about."

Luigi got up and left the bedroom.

Luigi then went to the HoH room to speak with Young Link.

"What's up?" asked Young Link.

Luigi sat down, "Not sure if you know, but Falcon and Ness want you out."

Young Link nodded, "They said it to my face. I don't like it. Seriously, Luigi, if Lucas or King Dedede come off the block, I'm putting Ness up on the block."

"_I can't stand Ness, more then I can't stand Falcon. To me Ness is a serious floater." - Young Link_

Luigi nodded, "They've asked me to remove Lucas from the block if I win PoV. Should I?"

Young Link shook his head, "Save Dedede. He'll go home if up against either Lucas or Ness. I want Ness to go home this week."

Luigi nodded, "If I win PoV, I'll do it."

Luigi left the room.

– – – – –

Young Link got out of the Diary Room.

"It's time to pick players for the Veto competition!"

Everyone gathered in the living room.

"Only 6 people can participate in today's Veto competition; the HoH, the two nominees, and 3 other players chosen at random," said Young Link, "May the two nominees join me up here?"

Both Lucas and King Dedede went up to the front of the room.

"As the HoH, I will select first." said Young Link.

He pulled out a coin from the bag.

…

…

…

"Marth." called Young Link.

Marth joined Young Link up at the front.

"_I'm not sure if Marth will take Lucas or Dedede off the block. Marth's a floater at the moment." - Young Link_

Lucas grabbed a coin out of the bag.

…

…

…

"Capt. Falcon." called Lucas.

Capt. Falcon joined Lucas at the front of the room.

"_I'm glad Falcon is competing, as he's trying to save me from the block. I hope he wins if I don't." - Lucas_

King Dedede grabbed a coin out of the bag.

…

…

…

"Dr. Mario." called Dedede.

Dr. Mario joined Dedede at the front.

"_Dr. Mario is a floater, and I doubt he'll use the veto at all." - King Dedede_

"Big Brother will inform us when the challenge will begin," finished Young Link, "Good luck."

– – – – –

Lucas and Luigi were at the table eating slop, due to the storage room still being locked.

"Why did the saboteur have to make us eat slop?" whined Lucas.

Luigi shrugged, "Tasty if you ask me."

"_The slop, actually tastes okay. Call me crazy, but it tastes like oatmeal." - Luigi_

"Your insane, Luigi." said Lucas.

R.O.B joined them at the table.

"Are you done with your dishes?" he asked.

Lucas nodded, "I can't finish it." He clenched his stomach.

R.O.B shook his head, "Shame."

"_Lucas is a wimp. Luigi is eating the slop with ease. Why can't he?" - R.O.B_

As R.O.B was washing dishes, the doorbell rang.

**DING DONG**

"I'll get it." said R.O.B.

R.O.B went over to the door, and opened it.

…

…

…

…

It was Luig!

"Hey guys? What's up?" called Luig.

"_Luig was here! I've heard of him, they call him a genius." - Luigi_

"Hey guys," said Luig, "I want you to gather everyone up in the living room, please."

– – – – –

After everyone gathered into the living room.

"The Big Brother Raceway is about to begin! Put on your gear, and meet me outside!" called Luig.

– – – – –

The whole back yard was designed to look like a race course. It resembled Mario Raceway in Mario Kart 64, with oil spills and banana peels everywhere.

"_The whole backyard took me into a nostalgic flashback of good old racing. Man, those were the days!" - Mario_

Luig started reading the rules, "One at a time, you will place yourself in a cardboard cut out of a Kart, and run the race track in 3 laps. The person who clocks in at the fastest time will win the Power of Veto!"

"King Dedede!" called Luig, "Your up!"

King Dedede got up on the race track.

"On your mark, get set, GO!"

It was like watching a turtle move, except a tad faster. Dedede wasn't going very fast, due to his weight.

"_Dedede was going so slow, that when I came back from a washroom break, he was still going at it!" - Dr. Mario_

"_Damn, this just isn't my lucky day, hopefully, I'm still taken off the block by a kind soul." - King Dedede_

King Dedede clocked in at **5 minutes, 45 seconds**.

"Next up, is Marth!" called Luig.

"Your time to beat is 5 minutes, 45 seconds," reminded Luig, "On your mark, get set, GO!"

Marth started running through the course.

"_I didn't want to win the veto, so I tried to sabotage myself so that I couldn't win. But I think that it wasn't enough, in my opinion." - Marth_

Marth tripped himself over, and slipped trying to get back up.

Overall though, he clocked in at **2 minutes,** **43 seconds**.

"Next up is Young Link!" called Luig.

"Your time to beat is 2 minutes, 43 seconds," reminded Luig, "On your mark, get set, go!"

Young darted off the starting line, hoping to win.

"_I saw both Marth and Dedede did horrible, so I planned to do well since the current competition didn't do so well." - Young Link_

But Young Link wasn't watching where he was going, and kept slipping on oil spills, and banana peels.

He clocked in at **4 minutes, 36 seconds**.

"Next up is Capt. Falcon!" called Luig.

"Your time to beat is still 2 minutes, 43 seconds," reminded Luig, "On your mark, get set, GO!"

Using his insane speed, Falcon dashed out, and was doing pretty well.

"_Wow! I'd never seen anyone go so fast in my life before!" - Lucas_

"_All part of my career is racing, my god. I've got this in the bag!" - Capt. Falcon_

But his speed posed only one problem...

…

…

**SLAM! **Falcon ran right into the wall.

"I'm okay." coughed Falcon.

He still clocked in at **3 minutes, 43 seconds**.

"Next up is Dr. Mario!" called Luig.

"The time to beat is still 2 minutes, 43 seconds," reminded Luig, "On your mark, get set, GO!"

Dr. Mario ran out, but not too fast, nor slow.

"_I do not want to win the veto, or else I will be seen as a threat." - Dr. Mario_

Dr. Mario tiptoed around the bananas and oil spills, like a cat.

"_Doc is pretty steady with the kart, not sure if he's even trying or just flunking the competition." - Wolf_

But surprisingly, Dr. Mario clocked in at **2 minutes, 44 seconds**, because he never fell down, like the others have.

"Wow! One second away!" called Luig, "It's down to Lucas!"

"You have to get 2 minutes, 42 seconds or better to win the Power of Veto," reminded Luig, "On your mark, get set, GO!"

Lucas dashed out, and as he was going, he was freezing the oil spills.

"_I wanted not to slip on that oil, so I just freezed it!" - Lucas_

Big mistake.

Lucas ran on one of the frozen oil spills, and crashed into the same wall Falcon crashed into.

"Agh!" cried Lucas.

He clocked in at **3 minutes, 13 seconds**.

"With that, Marth, you are the winner of the Golden Power of Veto!" called Luig.

Luig handed Marth the Veto necklace.

"_I'm not happy to win the Veto, and when it comes time for the veto ceremony, I'm not using it. I'm not going to get blood on my hands." - Marth_

– – – – –

After Luig had left, Wolf and Capt. Falcon were sitting at the table. R.O.B just handed Falcon an ice pack for his head.

"Thanks." muttered Falcon.

R.O.B nodded, and left to do dishes.

"Nominations will stay the same this week, I think." noted Wolf.

Falcon looked up at him, "What makes you think that?"

"Marth won't use it, are you kidding me? He's a floater, and all floaters will not use the PoV unless their on the block." reminded Wolf.

"_Marth winning the veto means that either Lucas or Dedede will be leaving this week. Sucks." - Wolf_

"I could work him," said Falcon, "But I doubt it'll work."

"With floaters," said Wolf, "You can never tell."

Falcon nodded.

"_We need to save Lucas this week, I think he has the votes to stay, but I'm not sure." - Capt. Falcon_

Wolf slammed his fist on the table.

"R.O.B! Get me some slop!" yelled Wolf.

R.O.B's distant voice was heard, "'Kay."

– – – – –

Capt. Falcon left the dining room, and went into one of the bedrooms, and found Lucas reading.

"I'm sorry bud." said Falcon sadly.

Lucas nodded, "It's okay, I mean, I think King Dedede is going home anyway."

"_I cannot stand King Dedede. He is a fat pig, and isn't helpful around the house. He just wastes all the slop, and it's all we got to eat right now." - Lucas_

"Just gotta pray, you know." smiled Falcon.

Lucas nodded, also smiling.

"_I think Lucas is safe going into the upcoming Eviction. I just need to make sure I do not jeopardize his safety." - Capt. Falcon_

R.O.B entered the room, carrying two bowls of slop, "Care for some slop?"

Both Falcon and Lucas took a bowl.

"Thank you R.O.B." smiled Lucas.

"No problem." replied R.O.B.

– – – – –

Young Link and Kirby were talking in the HoH room.

"I know Dedede is your enemy, but I want him to stay this week." said Young Link.

"Why do you want Lucas gone?" asked Kirby.

"His alliance is after me, for threatening to place them on the block should they take him down off the block." replied Young Link.

"_I don't think you'll stay long in the house by threatening others into doing your bidding." - Kirby_

"Who, Ness?" asked Kirby.

"Ness AND Falcon." continued Young Link.

Before Kirby could reply, a note was shoved under the door.

"Hey whats that?" asked Kirby.

Young Link looked over, and saw the note. He grabbed it, and began to read it.

"**DEAR YOUNG LINK, THIS IS THE SABOTEUR. I AM GLAD YOU HAVEN'T PLACED ME ON THE BLOCK. I WANT YOU TO RELOOK YOUR ENEMIES, AND THINK ABOUT THEM.**" - THE SABOTEUR

"_The note that the saboteur left me, might be a clue to who it might be." - Young Link_

Kirby looked at the note, "I think the saboteur isn't on the block."

Young Link nodded, "Yeah, I agree with you."

Young Link read it over a few more times.

"That's it, I think Ness or Falcon is the saboteur." revealed Young Link.

"_Relook your enemies? Is the saboteur purposely trying to make me put him up? Of course he is. Unfortunately, I don't have the power to change the nominations, Marth does." - Young Link_

Young Link ran down stairs, and luckily, Falcon was down stairs eating slop.

"Falcon!" yelled Young Link, "Stop trying to fool me!"

Falcon looked at him weirdly, "Huh?"

"Why are you sending me messages through the door?" asked Young Link.

"_What? Huh? What is this kid doing? I'm not the saboteur!" - Capt. Falcon_

"What in the hell are you talking about?" asked Falcon.

"You are the saboteur! You wrote this message! It looks like your hand writing!" yelled Young Link.

"Pssh, you have no evidence." muttered Falcon.

Young Link shook his head.

"_I can't do anything, so I walked away." - Young Link_

– – – – –

Just then, the Saboteur silhouette appeared on TV.

Everyone gathered in the living room.

"**HELLO HOUSEGUESTS! YOUNG LINK AND MARTH, YOU BETTER WATCH YOURSELVES. MAKE SURE THAT YOU USE THE POWER OF VETO WISELY, MARTH. IT COULD EITHER COST YOU THE GAME, OR MAKE YOU SOME FRIENDS.**"

Marth raised both eyebrows.

"**BUT REGARDLESS, IT'S YOUR DECISION.**"

The TV turned off.

"Wow, that was weird." muttered Mario.

Both Luigi and Doc nodded.

"_Whoever the saboteur is, uh, he'd better grab some shields, because he's gonna be attacked pretty soon." - Dr. Mario_

"Watch yourselves," repeated Young Link, "Yeah, Falcon, I'll watch myself."

Falcon raised his arms in the air, "I'm not the saboteur! How many times do I have to say it!"

"_I've been wanting the saboteur out since, well, the beginning." - Capt. Falcon_

– – – – –

Luigi and Fox were outdoors on the couch.

"This alliance will consist of," began Fox, "You, me, Mario, and Kirby. We'll be the dominant group in the house."

"_I wanted to form an alliance with Mario, Luigi, and Kirby; the Nintendo Heroes. Make ourselves a group." - Fox_

"I'm down with it, Fox." smiled Luigi, "Does Mario and Kirby know?"

"Yeah, Mario knows, and he's gone to tell Kirby about it." noted Fox.

"_I'm glad to be in this alliance with Fox, and Mario too. I think I can go pretty far with them." - Luigi_

Falcon soon joined them in the back yard. Fox kept his mouth shut after that.

"Guys," said Falcon, "We need Dedede out at Eviction night. Not Lucas."

"I was planning on voting Dedede anyway," said Fox, "He's most likely the saboteur."

"_Honestly I doubt Falcon is the saboteur. I think Young Link just overreacted to the message." - Fox_

"Don't worry Capt. Falcon," soothed Luigi, "Dedede will go home this week. Just chill for a while."

Falcon nodded.

– – – – –

After deciding on what he was going to do, Marth called everyone into the living room.

"This is the Veto Ceremony. I have the power to change nominations, and I will give each of you a chance to save yourselves. Lucas, you may go first." said Marth.

Lucas stood up, "Well, Marth, I'm here to play, and I doubt I'm the saboteur. I just made one little comment. So what?"

Lucas sat back down.

King Dedede stood up next, "As for me, Marth, well, I really don't think you will use it but, if you had to, use it on me because I've done nothing wrong to deserve this spot."

He sat back down.

Marth nodded, "Ok, I have decided..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Not to use the Power of Veto. With that being said, this Veto Ceremony is adjourned." finished Marth.

– – – – –

_Who will be evicted from the Big Brother house? King Dedede, or Lucas? And who will become the new HoH? Find out on Thursday! Also go to TJloveshisMidna's page to vote on the poll for who you think is the saboteur. The saboteur's identity will be revealed to Fanfiction on Thursday._


	4. Week 1 Eviction and Head of Household

Squall appeared at the front of the house.

"The Saboteur has been sneaking around the house, doing dirty work, and now tonight, we will learn who the saboteur is. And, who will be the first person to be evicted? King Dedede or Lucas? Let's find out, tonight, on Big Brother SSBB." noted Squall.

– – – – –

_Marth nodded, "Ok, I have decided not to use the Power of Veto. With that being said, this Veto Ceremony is adjourned." finished Marth._

– – – – –

Everyone got up from the couch.

"_I didn't expect him to use the veto, honestly. Now, I have to fight to stay in this house." - Lucas_

"_I know I am a strong competitor, and I do not think they will evict me. At least, I hope." - King Dedede_

Mario and Luigi went into the bedroom to talk.

"Fox tell you about the plan?" asked Mario.

"Nintendo Heroes?" repeated Luigi, "Yeah, why?"

Mario nodded, "Oh, just asking."

"_The Nintendo Heroes will dominate this house. I'd think if none of us are the saboteur, then we're going to the Final 4." - Mario_

R.O.B entered the bedroom with them to fix the covers on the beds.

"Hey R.O.B?" asked Mario, "Have you decided on who your voting?"

R.O.B shrugged, "Lucas. He's nothing but a wimp. We need strong forces in the house."

"_I would like to see Lucas walk out of the door. He hasn't impressed me yet." - R.O.B_

"Yeah but," said Luigi, "Lucas can't compete to save his life. Dedede can, and we want him out."

R.O.B thought about it.

"I will see what the house wants as a majority." finished R.O.B.

R.O.B then moved away from the bedroom, to clean up the kitchen.

"_R.O.B is a floater, and I can't trust floaters. I need to convince R.O.B to vote Dedede, otherwise one of the Nintendo Heroes will put him up if we become HoH." - Mario_

– – – – –

Kirby, Dr. Mario, and Ness were out playing pool.

Dr. Mario landed the 8 ball in, winning the game.

"Nice Doc!" cheered Ness.

Dr. Mario bowed, "Thank you, thank you."

"_Dr. Mario is a fun guy to be around. He's just like Mario, but a lot more kinder." - Ness_

"I've got to rest for awhile guys," sighed Dr. Mario, "You two can go on without me."

Kirby nodded, "Okay!"

Ness shrugged, and he continued to play pool with Kirby.

"Are we all voting Dedede?" asked Doc.

Ness nodded, "I am. Kirby?"

Kirby nodded, "I hate Dedede, he's got to go!"

"_I don't want to be stuck in the house with Dedede. He's a fat pig! What is he even doing here?" - Kirby_

Dr. Mario nodded, "I'm down with Dedede leaving, but what if he's not the saboteur?"

Ness shook his head, "I doubt either one of the nominees are the saboteur."

"_King Dedede and Lucas are not suspects in my book of being the saboteur. Honestly, this whole note thing might be something Young Link came up with." - Ness_

"I honestly think the saboteur might be Young Link." noted Ness.

Kirby's eyes widened, "Really?"

Ness nodded.

"Wow." said Dr. Mario.

– – – – –

Dr. Mario went back inside the house and saw Mario and Marth sitting at the table.

"May I say something?" asked Dr. Mario.

Mario shrugged.

"Sure. Tell us." said Marth.

"_I told both Marth and Mario that Young Link might be the saboteur. If one of us wins HoH next week, then let's get him out." - Dr. Mario_

Mario nodded, "I can see where your going."

Marth, too, nodded, "But who do we get rid of this week?"

"King Dedede." said Dr. Mario, "He's the target everyone wants out; despite Young Link's target being Lucas."

Capt. Falcon entered the kitchen.

"Falcon, who are you voting out?" called Mario.

"King Dedede!" called Falcon back.

"_I need Lucas to stay in this house. If he goes home, then it'll be myself and Ness alone in the house, and we'll be the targets." - Capt. Falcon_

Dr. Mario nodded, "See? The main target is Dedede, and he needs to go."

Mario shrugged.

"_Doc and Falcon are sure that the vote will be Dedede. But still, that's only 2 votes. What about the other 8 votes?" - Mario_

– – – – –

Mario and Marth went upstairs to talk to Young Link.

Young Link opened the HoH door to allow Mario and Marth inside.

"What's up boys?" asked Young Link.

"Dr. Mario says that Ness thinks your the saboteur." noted Mario.

Young Link was shocked.

"Why would I sneak a note under my own HoH doorway?" asked Young Link.

"That's what I said." muttered Marth.

Mario shrugged, "I think Ness is trying to get the attention off of him."

"This is why I want Lucas gone," reminded Young Link, "So that Ness loses an ally, and that he might go up next week."

"_I want Lucas out of the house, and for Dedede to stay." - Young Link_

Mario got up from his bed, "I'll think about voting Lucas."

Young Link nodded.

Mario went downstairs to see R.O.B making slop.

"Mario," said R.O.B when he saw Mario, "Would you like some slop?"

Mario nodded unsurely, "I guess so."

As R.O.B gave Mario the slop, Mario spoke up, "I thought about it, and I'm thinking about getting Lucas out."

R.O.B nodded, "That's good. Can you get the rest of the house to follow your lead?"

Mario shrugged, "I hope."

"_I hope Lucas does leave the house, because it'll be one less whiner to listen to." - R.O.B_

– – – – –

The scene switched to Squall outside the house.

"It's time to reveal who the saboteur is. The prime suspect from Fanfiction so far, is **Fox**," said Squall, "So, let's find out who the saboteur is."

– – – – –

The saboteur's brown shoes were walking over to the Diary Room. He was also wearing blue pant leggings.

The one who entered the Diary Room was...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Luigi.

"_Hello Fanfiction! I am the Saboteur! I hope no one thought I was the saboteur. I've been having so much fun tricking everyone with my sabotages. I am about to do my next sabotage, right now." - Luigi_

– – – – –

Right at the top of the railings on the second floor was a big bowl of slop, left carelessly at the top of the railing.

Wolf was right below it, eating a smaller bowl of slop. Ness was in front of him.

"Yuck." muttered Ness, "I'm ready for the saboteur to unlock the door to the storage room."

Wolf nodded, not paying attention.

Meanwhile, R.O.B was going upstairs to collect dishes from the HoH room, and while he was moving, he accidentally knocked over the big bowl of slop.

**CRASH!**

The slop covered Wolf's entire body, and he didn't move a muscle.

"_AGH! Why does this always happen to me?" - Wolf_

Ness got up chucking a bit, but helped Wolf get cleaned up.

"_I bet the saboteur caused all of this to happen, I guess." - Ness_

Luigi was standing behind the wall, laughing evilly.

"_Easy as pie, like I always say!" - Luigi_

– – – – –

Squall was standing near a TV.

"Let's get ready for the Eviction." said Squall, and he turned on the TV in the house.

"Hello houseguests!" greeted Squall.

"Hi Squall!" greeted the houseguests back.

"It's time for the eviction to occur. Before we begin, I'll give both the nominees a chance to plead their case, and Lucas, your up first." said Squall.

"Well, I have nothing much to say except that I've had a good time, and I rather not trade this experience for nothing else." said Lucas.

King Dedede got up to say his speech.

"I'm a competitor, and I'm fighting to stay in this house. I don't think Lucas is fighting. If you want a fighter, keep me around. But if not, get rid of me. That is all." said Dedede.

Squall nodded.

"Ok, it's time to vote. Neither nominee may vote. Young Link, as ongoing HoH, you will only vote in the event of a tie. One by one each of you will cast your vote to evict, and Ness, your first." said Squall.

Ness went into the diary room.

"Ness is on the move to save Lucas. Will he keep his word?"

"Hi Ness, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict **King Dedede**."

Ness got up and left.

…

…

…

Luigi entered the diary room.

"As the saboteur, who will he evict to make him less of a target?"

"Hi Luigi, please cast your vote to evict."

"I'm voting to evict **King Dedede**."

Luigi got up and left.

…

…

…

Capt. Falcon entered the diary room.

"Falcon has been on the move to save Lucas, his vote should be no surprise."

"Hi Falcon, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict **Dedede**."

Falcon got up and left.

…

…

…

Fox entered the diary room.

"As a member of the Nintendo Heroes, Fox's vote should be the same as Luigi's."

"Hi Fox, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict **King Dedede**."

Fox got up and left.

…

…

…

Wolf went into the diary room.

"Wolf wanted to keep Dedede around, will he continue to do so?"

"Hi Wolf, please cast your vote to evict."

"I happily vote to evict **Lucas**."

Wolf got up and left.

…

…

…

Dr. Mario entered the diary room.

"Dr. Mario is an outsider so far, but how will his vote go?"

"Hi Dr. Mario, please cast your vote to evict."

"I'm voting to evict **Lucas**."

Dr. Mario got up and left.

…

…

…

R.O.B entered the diary room.

"R.O.B was against Lucas staying in the house, but has his mind changed?"

"Hi R.O.B, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict **Lucas**."

R.O.B got up and left.

…

…

…

Kirby entered the diary room next.

"With his enemy on the block, will Kirby use this opportunity to evict him now?"

"Hi Kirby, please cast your vote to evict."

"I am pleased to evict **King Dedede**!"

Kirby got up and left.

…

…

…

Mario entered the diary room.

"As a Nintendo Hero, Mario's vote should be the same like the other 3."

"Hi Mario, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict **King Dedede**."

Mario got up and left.

…

…

…

Marth entered the diary room.

"It's official, with 6 votes King Dedede will be leaving the Big Brother house tonight, but how will Marth vote?"

"Hi Marth, please cast your vote to evict."

"I unfortunately vote to evict **Lucas**."

Marth got up and left.

– – – – –

Squall nodded after the votes.

"Let's give the news to the houseguests."

Squall turned on the TV.

"Houseguests. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have only 5 minutes, to say good bye and walk out the door." said Squall.

Lucas and King Dedede both got ready to get up.

"By a vote, of 6-4, **King Dedede**, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house." said Squall, sadly.

King Dedede got up, and said his good byes.

"Good luck guys, and have fun!" said Dedede after he grabbed his bag.

"Bye Dedede!" replied the houseguests.

King Dedede left the house.

– – – – –

King Dedede dropped his bag beside the front door, and sat down next to Squall.

"Well King Dedede, thank you for playing Big Brother SSBB, but before you leave, the houseguests have said their goodbyes. Let's see them."

"_Sorry about that Dedede, your a competitor, and I didn't want to compete against you." - Mario_

"_It was bittersweet to sit next to you on the block, and then stay over you. I'm glad your gone and not me." - Lucas_

"_You weren't trustworthy, and I hope the saboteur is gone, which I believe might be you. Who knows." - Fox_

"_You were a slob. I voted to keep you, but you were pretty damn close to getting my vote." - R.O.B_

"_I'm glad your gone! Do not touch Dreamland while I'm gone! You hear!" - Kirby_

After Dedede had left for good, Squall looked at the camera.

"It's almost time for the HoH competition. Who will win the HoH, and who will they nominate?" asked Squall.

– – – – –

Everyone was now outside, and they were in stalls with their name at the front.

"It's time once again for the Head of Household competition. This time, you will be asked questions and you must vote within the majority. If you vote in the minority, you are eliminated. The last person standing, will be the new HoH." explained Squall.

"Question 1, Which houseguest would never want to see a doctor? Young Link, or Lucas?"

Falcon, Fox, Kirby, Lucas, Luigi, Mario, and Ness voted Young Link.

Dr. Mario, Marth, R.O.B, and Wolf voted Lucas.

"The majority went with Young Link. Dr. Mario, Marth, R.O.B, and Wolf, I'm sorry, but all of you have been eliminated.

"Question 2, Who would win in a sword fight? Wolf, or Mario?"

Everyone voted Mario.

"Everyone was in the majority. No one was eliminated.

"Question 3, Who would eat the least at a buffet? R.O.B, or Wolf?

Everyone except Lucas voted Wolf.

"Lucas did not vote in the majority. He has been eliminated."

"Question 4, Who do you think hosts more parties than the other? Fox, or Mario?"

Everyone expect Falcon and Fox voted Mario.

"Fox and Falcon did not make the majority, and both are eliminated from the competition."

"Question 5, Who is more cultural? Kirby, or Lucas?"

Everyone said Kirby except for Lucas.

"Sorry Lucas, you are out of the competition. We now move to a tie breaker. I want all of you to grab your chalkboard. Choose a number between 1 and 50. Who ever comes closest to the number, will be the new HoH." said Squall.

Kirby, Luigi, and Mario all wrote down a number.

Kirby wrote down 50.

Luigi wrote down 15.

Mario wrote down 21.

"The number I thought of is..."

…

…

…

…

"24. Congratulations Mario, you are the new HoH!" announced Squall.

Mario fist pumped, and took the key from Young Link.

– – – – –

The scene switched back to Squall.

"How will the game change now that Mario is HoH? Find out tomorrow!" said Squall.

– – – – –

_Who will Mario nominate for Eviction? And in your reviews, give the saboteur; Luigi, some sabotage ideas!_


	5. Week 2 Nominations

"_The number I thought of is...24. Congratulations Mario, you are the new HoH!" announced Squall._

_Mario fist pumped, and took the key from Young Link._

– – – – –

After Mario's Head of Household win, Fox was cheering for his alliance in his head.

"_It's excellent. It's going the way I want it to go, the Nintendo Heroes will take control of this house." - Fox_

R.O.B came out of the diary room.

"I've got the key to unlock the storage room." called R.O.B.

Fox looked over in his direction, "Excellent! Awesome!"

R.O.B destroyed the lock on the door, and unlocked the storage room.

"Yay." said R.O.B.

Fox and Marth immediately ran in and started munching on some potato chips.

"Finally! Some real food!" cheered Fox.

"_Fox went a little insane once we got the storage room unlocked. It was kinda crazy." - Marth_

R.O.B shook his head at the two houseguests, "Slobs."

"_Everyone in this house are complete slobs. I do all the work in this house. Seriously, I need to talk to some of these peoples mothers." - R.O.B_

Fox went out of the storage room, and called out, "R.O.B UNLOCKED THE STORAGE ROOM FOR US!"

Everyone gathered around the kitchen, while Marth, R.O.B, and Fox brought stuff out of the storage room.

"_With all the food back in the house, I think that now some of us will get the nutrition that we all need." - Marth_

– – – – –

Mario and Luigi were hanging out in the bed room, while waiting for Big Brother to call Mario in for his HoH room to be ready.

"We set in stone, bro." said Mario.

Luigi nodded, "Yeah. Have you thought about who your putting up?"

"_I want the Nintendo Heroes to have complete power in the house. If we can get Lucas, Ness, and Falcon to trust us, then that's 7 people strong to the end." - Mario_

"If we send Young Link home," said Mario, "Then we'll get Lucas, Ness, and Falcon on our side. Question is, who do we place alongside Young Link?"

Luigi shrugged, "I'm thinking Wolf, as he's the closest to Young Link."

Mario nodded, "But I'm worried that Fox might get everyone to vote Wolf out. That's not what I want."

"_Fox wants Wolf out of the house. But it's my choice who to nominate. I really don't want Wolf up on the block against ANYONE, or else he's gone for sure." - Mario_

"I think putting up a floater as a pawn," said Luigi, "would make a lot of sense. IF you want Young Link gone for sure, you need a floater to go up as a pawn."

Mario nodded, "But who?"

"Doc. Or maybe R.O.B." noted Luigi.

"_Dr. Mario and R.O.B are serious floaters at this point, and either one would be safe against Young Link." - Luigi_

R.O.B entered the room.

"I overheard your dilemma Mario." said R.O.B.

Mario looked over at R.O.B, "And?"

"May I be that pawn? I think everyone will keep me over Young Link." replied R.O.B.

Luigi looked at Mario strangely.

"_I'm shocked that R.O.B wants to go up as a pawn. Suspicious of saboteur work, but of course that's not it, as I am the saboteur." - Luigi_

Mario shrugged, "It'll depend on what everyone says. Maybe I will place you up."

R.O.B nodded, "Okay. Let me know if you decide on me."

R.O.B left the bedroom, after cleaning it up.

Mario sighed, "Who knows whats going on with these weird floaters."

Luigi nodded.

– – – – –

Mario was still in the bedroom, deciding on who needs to go up.

"_Young Link needs to leave this week, and if he does, then we'll get 3 votes on our side. But the hardest part is to decide on a pawn." - Mario_

Marth and Lucas entered the bed room.

"Yes?" asked Mario.

Marth sat down on the bed opposite of Mario, "Have you decided on a target?"

"Young Link." replied Mario.

Marth nodded, "Who's going up beside him?"

Mario shrugged, "You know, that's the hard part. I want Young Link out, as I think he's the saboteur."

"_Mario is the new head of household, and I want to make sure I'm safe this week. He says the target is Young Link. I hope he's right." - Marth_

Lucas shrugged, "I think Wolf should go up along side him."

Mario shook his head, "I'm just worried that Wolf will be evicted over Young Link."

"_Ugh. Who to put up! God! It's just so hard! If I choose the wrong person, then Young Link will still be here, and will be after my neck." - Mario_

"R.O.B did say he'll volunteer to be a pawn." said Mario.

Marth and Lucas stared at eachother, "He did?" asked Marth.

Mario nodded.

"_I'm surprised that R.O.B wants to be a pawn. I mean, doesn't the pawn usually go home a lot?" - Marth_

Lucas facepalmed, "Whatever, it's a risky move for him. Hopefully it'll work out well for him."

– – – – –

Outdoors, Kirby and Luigi were throwing a baseball back and forth.

"Is Mario having a difficult time deciding on a target?" asked Kirby.

Luigi nodded, "Oh yeah. He needs a pawn."

Kirby nodded, "Oh."

"_Mario is in our alliance, and we want Young Link out, as we all think he's the saboteur. Problem is, Mario needs a pawn." - Kirby_

"Who's on the list?" asked Kirby.

"Doc, R.O.B, and Wolf." noted Luigi.

Kirby sighed, "Can't do Wolf, as he'll most likely be evicted over Young Link."

"_It's so hard when we can't think of a great choice for a pawn. If we knew who would stay above Young Link, we'd put them up as a pawn." - Luigi_

Ness entered the backyard, "Hey guys, come here!"

Luigi and Kirby went over to Ness, and sat on the bench.

"I'm safe right?" asked Ness.

Luigi and Kirby both nodded, and Ness sighed of relief.

"Thank god. I thought Mario was thinking about putting me up." sighed Ness.

Luigi shook his head, "At the most, he's putting up Young Link, but he needs a pawn."

Ness nodded.

"_Wait. Young Link is going up? YES! THE SABOTEUR IS GOING HOME!" - Ness_

"I think he should place a floater on the block, such as R.O.B, or Marth." noted Ness.

Luigi nodded, "He might place R.O.B, because he asked him if he could go up."

Ness stared at Luigi wide eyed, "Seriously?"

Luigi nodded.

Ness sighed, "Wow."

– – – – –

Mario came out of the diary room.

"Who wants to see my HoH room?" called Mario.

Everyone gathered upstairs near the HoH room.

"_Sweet! Another HoH, in which I could care less about." - Dr. Mario_

Mario took the key, and unlocked the door to the HoH room.

The room's colors have changed to match Mario's colors; red and blue.

Everyone got to look at Mario's photos, and what not.

Soon everyone got bored, as usual, and paraded downstairs, with the exception of Wolf and R.O.B.

Mario locked the door behind everyone, and sat down on the bed to speak with the two.

"What's up?"

Wolf sighed, "I'm worried that I'm going up on the block, and I really do not want to leave Week 2."

Mario nodded, "Well, I'm placing Young Link on the block, but I need a pawn to go up."

"_Mario says he's placing Young Link on the block, and that's good for me." - Wolf_

"That may not be you, Wolf," said Mario, "I'm afraid you'll go home over Young Link."

Wolf nodded, "That's a good thing. I think the best bet for you is to put up a floater."

Mario groaned, "That's what everyone is telling me!"

"_Floater this, floater that. Ugh! Shut up about the floaters! I've got R.O.B as a selection, do I honestly need more choices?" - Mario_

"I have offered to be a pawn." said R.O.B.

Wolf looked at him weirdly, "Wow, dude. Why suggest a stupid thing like that?"

R.O.B shrugged, "Trying to help poor old Mario."

Wolf shrugged.

"Just as long as I do not go up," offered Wolf, "I'll vote to evict Young Link for you."

Mario nodded, as Wolf got up and left the room.

– – – – –

Marth and Young Link were sparing outside.

"So, who do you think Mario will place up?" asked Young Link.

Marth shrugged, "I have no clue. Probably floaters."

Young Link nodded, "Like Dr. Mario or Kirby?"

Marth shrugged, "I guess."

"_It's hard to speak your mind to someone who may be going up on the block." - Marth_

"I'm thinking he may base it on who might be the saboteur." noted Marth.

Young Link nodded, "That might mean Falcon is a target for him. He's definitely the saboteur."

"_Falcon is the saboteur, as he's after me, and he also failed to keep his identity a secret after that note went through my doorway." - Young Link_

"What makes you think that?" asked Marth.

"The note that went under my own doorway." replied Young Link.

"_Young Link is trying to cover up his own tracks, but it's not working out for him. Falcon didn't do the note thing, and Young Link might be lying about it." - Marth_

"Ah." replied Marth.

"I doubt I'm a suspect," said Young Link, "As I received the note. Why would I send a note to myself?"

Marth nodded, "I know right?"

"I just don't want to be put up against the saboteur, though." replied Young Link.

"_If Mario puts me up on the block against the saboteur, then he's making a mistake, because I might go home." - Young Link_

"I don't think you are." said Marth, reassuring Young Link.

Young Link smiled back.

– – – – –

Marth left his sparing session with Young Link, and went into the storage room for an orange.

When he entered Dr. Mario and Lucas were inside talking.

"Sup Marth?" greeted Dr. Mario.

Marth nodded a 'hello'.

"What'd he say?" asked Lucas.

"_We asked Marth to go out and talk to Young Link about who he thought were floaters." - Lucas_

"Well, he did say you Doc." said Marth.

Dr. Mario nodded, "Figures."

"_Young Link, I don't know what your smoking, but I am not a floater." - Dr. Mario_

"Now," said Marth, "Mario did say he needed a floater. It might be you Doc, it might not be you."

"R.O.B did say he wanted to go up right?" asked Lucas.

Marth nodded.

"_Hopefully, R.O.B goes up on the block next to Young Link because he will not leave the house over Young Link. That's what we want." - Marth_

"I've already told Mario to stick with R.O.B," said Marth, "But if he places another person up, I don't know what to do."

"Yeah," replied Dr. Mario, "Young Link might try to sway the vote unless it's R.O.B next to him. No way in hell can he even try against R.O.B."

Dr. Mario refilled his cup with more Sprite.

"All we need," said Marth, "Is after nominations, we need a floater to win Power of Veto again. They will not change anything."

Both Doc and Lucas nodded.

– – – – –

"_Luigi, please go to the diary room._"

Luigi made his way into the diary room to perform this episode's sabotage.

"Hee hee hee!" chuckled Luigi, "What's new today on Fanfiction? MLDKF suggests that I turn off the hot water, and let the showers run cold water. Sounds like fun! Lemme give it a shot!"

– – – – –

Luigi spent a good 4 hours of his bathroom break at night to go through the plumbing and alter the water pipes.

"_After this, the hot water will be gone until I say so." - Luigi_

In the morning, Falcon got ready for his nice morning shower.

"_I always need a shower at 6 in the morning. Feels great, and also readies you up for the ladies!" - Capt. Falcon_

Falcon jumped in the shower and turned it on.

…

…

…

"**AGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLDD**!" yelled a very cold Capt. Falcon, as he ran around the house like a maniac.

"_This saboteur guy, Young Link, I think, just wants to ruin my day. Well, I'll ruin your day when you get evicted." - Capt. Falcon_

Falcon eventually ran into Ness, who was casually walking through the house.

"WOAH!" yelled Ness, as Falcon crashed into him.

Falcon got back up, and begged at Ness, "PK Fire me, PK Fire me, PK Fire me, PK FIRE ME!"

Ness reluctantly went along with it, "PK Fire!"

He shot out a small flame, and when it touched Falcon, he burst into flames. Fortunately, he wasn't hurt, but rather fine.

"Ahhhh," sighed Falcon, "Thanks buddy!"

Ness nodded, smiling.

Falcon casually walked into the kitchen, where Wolf was eating some cereal.

"Are you dull or what?" asked Wolf irritably.

Falcon stared at him, "What?"

"Your on fire." stated Wolf.

Falcon nodded, "I know, but the saboteur struck, and got rid of all the hot water."

Wolf shrugged, "Figures."

Falcon continued walking through the house, still on fire.

– – – – –

Just then, the Saboteur TV turned on.

"Saboteur!" called Fox.

Everyone ran into the living room to see the Saboteur.

"**HOUSEGUESTS. I NOTICE THERES A FLAMING FALCON AMONG YOU.**"

Everyone stared at Falcon, who was still on fire.

"**WELL, I TURNED OFF THE HOT WATER, AND POOR FALCON NEEDED A PK FIRE, SINCE IT WAS SO COLD. TOO BAD I WON'T TURN IT BACK ON UNLESS YOU ARE NICE TO ME. HAVE A NICE NIGHT.**"

The TV turned off after the message.

Young Link was a bit grumpy.

"_Well, I guess Falcon isn't the saboteur, as he was a victim of the saboteur's ways." - Young Link_

"I apologize to everyone," said Young Link, "as I thought Falcon was the saboteur, and I wrongly accused him."

"It's okay, man." replied Falcon.

"_I'm still keeping my eye on Young Link. He might've apologized to me, but he's still a target in my book." - Capt. Falcon_

– – – – –

After Mario had decided on his nominations, he called everyone into the dining room.

"This is the nomination ceremony. Two people will be placed on the block. I will pull out the first key, and that person is safe, and so on."

Mario pulled out a key.

…

…

…

"Wolf, you are safe."

Wolf grabbed his key, "Thanks."

Wolf pulled out the next key.

…

…

…

"Lucas, your safe."

Lucas took his key, "Thank you very much Mario."

Lucas pulled out the next key.

…

…

…

"Fox, you are safe."

Fox took his key, "Thank you, Mario."

Fox pulled out the next key.

…

…

…

"Ness, your safe man."

Ness took his key, "Thanks Mario."

Ness pulled out the next key.

…

…

…

"Luigi, your safe!"

Luigi took his key, "Thanks Mario!"

Luigi took the next key.

…

…

…

"Dr. Mario, you are safe."

Dr. Mario grabbed his key, "Thank you Mario."

Dr. Mario pulled out the next key.

…

…

…

"Kirby, your safe."

Kirby took his key, "Thank you Mario!"

Kirby took out the next key.

…

…

…

"Marth! Your safe!"

Marth took his key, "Thank you Mario."

Marth prepared to take out the last key. Capt. Falcon, R.O.B, and Young Link all looked nervous.

…

…

…

…

…

"Falcon, your safe."

Falcon took his key, "Thanks Mario."

Mario stood up, "I have nominated you R.O.B, and you Young Link. Um, Young Link, a lot of people think you are the saboteur, as you have been breaking ties in this house, and making enemies. That's what a saboteur might do in my opinion. As for R.O.B, you said you wanted to be the pawn. Well, here you go. You don't have anything to worry about. This nomination ceremony is adjourned."

"_Thank you Mario. I can well assure you that Young Link will go home against me." - R.O.B_

"_Mario, my god, what is wrong with you? I'm not the saboteur! I have made no stunts that make me out to be one! This does not look good for me right now. I've got to change things around." - Young Link_

– – – – –

_Who will win the Power of Veto? And will it be used to save either R.O.B or Young Link from eviction? Find out on the next chapter of Big Brother SSBB!_

_Also in your review post more sabotage suggestions for Luigi!_


	6. Week 2 Power of Veto Competition

_Marth prepared to take out the last key. Capt. Falcon, R.O.B, and Young Link all looked nervous._

"_Falcon, your safe."_

_Falcon took his key, "Thanks Mario."_

_Mario stood up, "I have nominated you R.O.B, and you Young Link. Um, Young Link, a lot of people think you are the saboteur, as you have been breaking ties in this house, and making enemies. That's what a saboteur might do in my opinion. As for R.O.B, you said you wanted to be the pawn. Well, here you go. You don't have anything to worry about. This nomination ceremony is adjourned."_

– – – – –

After the nominations were made, Wolf and Young Link were not happy with Mario's nominations.

"_Young Link should of not of been placed up on the block. If he wins PoV, then I have a bad feeling I'll go up." - Wolf_

Dr. Mario was a tad surprised that R.O.B wanted to be a pawn.

"_Why would anyone want to be a pawn, let alone a floater? Even though I think R.O.B is safe going into the vote, you never know." - Dr. Mario_

Mario went back into his HoH room to think of possible veto replacements.

"_I am worried about Young Link winning PoV. If he does, then we need a new target. It might be Wolf or quite possibly another floater." - Mario_

Soon, Mario was joined with Kirby and Dr. Mario.

"We need to beat Young Link in PoV." noted Doc.

Mario nodded, "I know man. I don't want to nominate anyone else."

Dr. Mario nodded, "I'd put up Wolf, just because he's Young Link's ally."

"_Wolf and Young Link are allies, and if Young Link wins PoV, then Wolf might go up in his place, since there aren't very many targets to choose from." - Kirby_

"I do know this," said Mario, "Neither one of you is going up on the block."

Both Dr. Mario and Kirby nodded.

"_I know I'm floating, but I need to find someone to trust. Out of everyone here, I trust Marth and Mario the most." - Dr. Mario_

– – – – –

Ness was cooking omelets while Doc and Fox were at the table, drinking orange soda.

"Omelets done yet Ness?" asked Fox.

Ness shook his head, "Not yet Fox. Just got to season it."

"Kay!"

Dr. Mario looked over at Fox, "We got to beat Young Link today at the PoV competition."

Fox nodded, "Oh yeah. He's the target. He can't win this challenge. If he does, I don't know who's going up."

"_My alliance, the Nintendo Heroes, want Young Link out of the house. But should he win the PoV, then I need Mario to place up Wolf, and send him packing." - Fox_

"Mario said maybe a floater might go up." noted Dr. Mario.

Fox nodded, "That's a good idea."

Ness finished the omelets, and brought Doc and Fox their plates.

"Thanks." said Dr. Mario.

Ness nodded, and went back to the oven to make the bacon.

"Best case scenario," said Fox, "A floater DOES win PoV. Then Young Link goes home."

"_Fox said that a floater should win PoV. That floater, could be me. That would be awesome." - Dr. Mario_

"What if R.O.B wins PoV?" asked Dr. Mario.

Fox was silent.

"_If R.O.B wins PoV, will he use it? I don't know. But if he does, ANOTHER floater must go up against him. In my opinion, it should be either Doc or Marth." - Fox_

"That'll suck," replied Fox, "But perhaps he won't use it. I mean, it's not like he'll be going home."

Ness spoke from the oven, "He might if he pisses me off more then Young Link did!"

Fox looked over at Ness, "No one was asking you!"

"Sorry!"

– – – – –

Outdoors, Wolf and Falcon were playing pool.

"Bro, if Young Link has to go, he'll go," said Wolf, "I'd even send his ass home if I have to."

Falcon gave Wolf a confused look, "Really?"

Wolf nodded.

"_Young Link has been digging up his own grave, and quite honestly I can't trust the guy anymore. I've got to find a new partner." - Wolf_

"Well, I'm sure he'll be going home." reassured Falcon.

"_I'm surprised that Wolf wants Young Link to go home. That's one less vote we have to worry about." - Capt. Falcon_

"That's a good thing." smiled Wolf.

After winning a few rounds of pool, Falcon left inside into the bedroom, where Ness and Lucas were laying down.

"What's new, Falcon?" asked Ness.

"Wolf wants Young Link out. But this is the big news; this might be a grand opportunity to backdoor a floater." noted Falcon.

"_I #$%%ing hate floaters. Marth. Doc, R.O.B, Kirby, all of them are floaters. Each one has to go bye-bye." - Capt. Falcon_

"How so?" asked Ness.

"If one of us wins PoV, we take Young Link down, and persuade Mario to nominate a floater." planned Falcon.

"_Why would we want to take down the saboteur? Young Link has to be the saboteur." - Lucas_

"I know it sounds crazy," continued Falcon, "But there are too many damn floaters."

Both Lucas and Ness nodded.

"I have to agree." replied Ness.

"_I honestly don't believe Young Link is the saboteur. Someone had to of changed the plumbing last night. That had to be someone with high mechanic skills. That leaves Doc, R.O.B, Luigi, and Mario as possible suspects." - Capt. Falcon_

"Let's do our best then." coached Falcon.

– – – – –

Marth and Kirby were talking near the pool.

"Dreamland is really amazing, dude, you should go on vacation there one day." said Kirby.

Marth nodded, "I know, but I'm a prince in Altea, I think they need me more then Dreamland does."

Kirby chuckled, "Of course they do."

Capt. Falcon then entered the back yard, carrying a small dumb-bell.

"Here comes Falcon." groaned Kirby.

Falcon walked cockily near Marth and Kirby.

"Can't do this, can you floaters?" sneered Falcon, "Can't lift more then you can float? Too bad."

Marth rolled his eyes, while Kirby groaned more.

Falcon laughed.

"_I love teasing the floaters. It really puts them out there, and reminds everyone that there are floaters." - Capt. Falcon_

Wolf, who was sun tanning nearby, perked up.

"_God damnit Falcon, shut up. We know their floaters. You don't have to announce it." - Wolf_

"Floating away will not get you anywhere, boys," laughed Falcon, "Look at where I'm at!"

"_Falcon must not know of the Nintendo Heroes, or else he would not call me a floater." - Kirby_

Wolf got up slightly, "Falcon, shut the #$%% up, I'm trying to sleep here!"

Falcon noticed Wolf, and strutted over to him, "And what are you gonna do?"

Wolf remained silent.

"_I'm gonna lose my temper if this idiot continues his nature. I swear to God he's more annoying then Fox. He's also quite the dumbass." - Wolf_

Falcon shrugged, and left the backyard.

"One last thing guys, YOU FLOATERS BETTER GRAB A LIFEVEST!" yelled Falcon.

– – – – –

Mario came out of the diary room.

"It's time to pick players for the veto competition!" called Mario.

Everyone gathered into the living room for Mario's instructions.

"Only 6 people can participate in today's Veto competition; the HoH, the two nominees, and 3 other players chosen at random," said Mario, "May the two nominees join me up here?"

Both Young Link and R.O.B went up to the front of the room.

"As the HoH, I will select first." said Mario.

He pulled out a coin from the bag.

…

…

…

"Kirby." called Mario.

Kirby joined Mario up at the front.

"_Sweet! A Nintendo Hero! I know Kirby will keep the nominations the same." - Mario_

Young Link grabbed a coin out of the bag.

…

…

…

"Wolf." called Young Link.

Wolf joined Young Link at the front of the room.

"_I know Wolf will pull me off the block, and we might be able to get Ness or Falcon on the block." - Young Link_

R.O.B grabbed a coin out of the bag.

…

…

…

"Dr. Mario." called R.O.B.

Dr. Mario joined R.O.B at the front.

"_Good choice. I know Dr. Mario will keep the nominations the same." - R.O.B_

"Big Brother will inform us when the challenge will begin," finished Mario, "Good luck."

– – – – –

Marth and Wolf were talking in the kitchen.

"If you win PoV," said Marth, "We need you to take Young Link off."

Wolf nodded, "Give me a good reason, and I might do it."

"_I really don't want Young Link off the block, because I don't trust the little rascal." - Wolf_

"Falcon is jeopardizing my safety in the house, and is mainly targeting floaters, such as myself and Kirby." noted Marth.

Wolf scoffed, "And?"

"I won't put you up on the block if you do so." promised Marth.

"_Promising offer, question is, will I do it?" - Wolf_

"I'll think about it, Marth," said Wolf, "In the meantime, just relax."

Falcon entered the house through the back yard, so both Marth and Wolf shut their mouths.

Just then...

**DING DONG!**

"Sit down," noted Falcon to Marth and Wolf, "I'll get it."

Wolf scoffed as Falcon went over to the door.

The rest of the house gathered around the door as well.

Falcon opened the door, and...

…

…

…

It was Champ!

"Hey houseguests! Whats up!" cheered Champ.

"_I know this guy. When will send me some sabotage suggestions Champ 15? I heard your pretty sneaky." - Luigi_

Champ got the houseguests to settle down, "Time for the Power of Veto competition. Meet me in the backyard, and put your gear on!"

– – – – –

Everyone walked outside, to see a 6 movie set versions of a doctor's office.

"_Home sweet home. I think I got this one in the bag." - Dr. Mario_

All 6 competitors in the veto competition were dressed to resemble doctors.

Champ started to read off the rules, "I'm going to give you a temperature number, and I want you to set that temperature in your doctor's office to that number. But be careful; as on your thermometer there are no numbers, so you'll have to guess what your number is, and if it feels like the temperature I gave you. Each round we will lose 2 people. Last person left standing will win the Golden Power of Veto."

Dr. Mario, Wolf, Kirby, Mario, Young Link, and R.O.B each entered their own office, and waited for Champ to begin.

"The first temperature I want you to set on your thermometers, is 53 degrees." said Champ.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Time up. Let me see your thermometer." ordered Champ.

After checking each thermometer,

"Alright, the ones who stay are; Dr. Mario who got 44 degrees, Kirby, who got 46 degrees, Mario, who got 42 degrees, and Young Link, who got 64 degrees." said Champ.

"Wolf, who got 12 degrees, and R.O.B, who got 22 degrees, sorry, both of you have been eliminated." said Champ.

"_Dammit! This sucks. But, whatever, hope a floater gets it." - Wolf_

"The next temperature I want you to set on your thermometers, is 23 degrees." said Champ.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Time up. Let me see your thermometer." ordered Champ.

After checking each thermometer,

"Alright, the last two competitors are; Kirby, who got 24 degrees, and Young Link, who got 34 degrees." said Champ.

"Dr. Mario, who got 42 degrees, and Mario, who got 41 degrees, sorry, both of you are out of the competition." said Champ.

"_This sucks. I do not want Young Link to win the veto!" - Mario_

"The final temperature I want you to set on your thermometers, is 11 degrees." said Champ.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Time up. Let me see your thermometer." ordered Champ.

After checking each thermometer,

"The winner of the Golden Power of Veto is..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Congratulations, Kirby!" cheered Champ, "You have won the Golden Power of Veto!"

Everyone clapped for Kirby.

"_Winning the PoV is good for me, as I'm planning to use it on Young Link, save the floaters, and back door Falcon." - Kirby_

"_Kirby did well for us Nintendo Heroes! Now, he'll be a good boy and keep Young Link on the block." - Fox_

– – – – –

After Champ had left, Wolf and Dr. Mario were talking in the kitchen.

"I'm telling you now, man," said Wolf, "Falcon wants the floaters out. I doubt Kirby will use it, but you never know."

"_Kirby won Power of Veto, and I'm not sure what his intentions are. If he takes down Young Link, we need Mario to put up Falcon." - Wolf_

Dr. Mario nodded, "Your talking as though Falcon will put up floaters should he win Head of Household."

Wolf groaned, "Dude! He IS gonna do that! Probably Kirby and Marth guaranteed!"

"_Wolf told me that we need to get Kirby to use the Veto, save Young Link, and put Falcon up on the block." - Dr. Mario_

Just then, Falcon walked into the kitchen.

"What you want bitch?" asked Wolf, irritably.

Capt. Falcon waved his hands up, "Woah. Where'd that come from? Why are you yelling at me?"

"Isn't it obvious? Your targeting stupid harmless floaters! Sure, they float, they follow people's actions, but it gives you no right to tease them, and treat them like **%#$%**!" yelled Wolf.

"Your seriously helping them?" asked Falcon, chuckling, "Whatevs, I doubt Kirby will be using the veto anyway."

Wolf cringed a bit.

"_I yell at you, I belittle you, and all you have to say is, 'Whatevs'? What a coward." - Wolf_

Wolf left the kitchen into the bedroom to calm down, while Doc went into the storage room to get cereal.

– – – – –

Kirby just left Mario's HoH room, when Young Link entered it, along with R.O.B.

"_I wanted to talk with Mario, maybe he can talk sense into Kirby, and get him into using the veto on me." - Young Link_

Mario opened the door for them, and they sat down on the bed.

"Yes?" asked Mario.

"I saw Kirby walk out of your room," noted Young Link, "What'd he want?"

Mario sighed, "He wants to backdoor Capt. Falcon."

"_Kirby has just told me that Falcon threatened him, and called him a floater, and even insulted him. If he starts coming after a Nintendo Hero, then he's got to go." - Mario_

"Who'll he use the veto on?" asked R.O.B.

Mario pointed at Young Link, "Him. Or else he's gone."

Young Link nodded, "I'll give you my word, that you and Luigi will not be my targets next week."

Mario nodded.

"_I have to get Mario to trust me, and by me telling him that both he and Luigi are safe if I win HoH, well then I might gain my safety for a few weeks." - Young Link_

"Deal, man." replied Mario, shaking Young Link's hand.

"_Young Link better go through with his deal, or else he'll have 4 more people on his ass, ready to send him packing." - Mario_

– – – – –

Ness and Lucas were talking in the bedroom, when Marth came into their room.

"Can I say something?" asked Marth.

"_I know Falcon's allies are Ness and Lucas, and if I can turn them against him, maybe it'll save the floaters." - Marth_

Lucas shrugged, while Ness simply said, "Sure. What is it Marth?"

"Falcon, before the veto competition, was acting like an asshole to me and Kirby. Calling us worthless, and stupid." said Marth, bluntly.

Lucas and Ness were both a tad shocked.

"_Why Falcon? Why did you have to make yourself a target? Do you realize how many floaters there are in this game? Now, all of them want you out." - Ness_

Lucas shook his head, "He's losing it. He's become power ridden, because his enemy is leaving the house."

"_We know Falcon wanted a floater out, but did he really have to go out of his way to insult them? I don't think so." - Lucas_

Marth nodded, "I hope Kirby saves a nominee, and that Mario puts Falcon up, and gets him backdoored."

Marth left the room.

Ness looked over at Lucas, and sighed.

"What are we gonna do without Falcon?" asked Ness.

Lucas shrugged sadly.

– – – – –

_Luigi, please go into the diary room._

Luigi made his way into the diary room, where he would make his next sabotage.

"Why hello there Fanfiction!" greeted Luigi happily, "Let's see whats in store for me. DonPianta suggests that I switch each others clothes around. I would like that, but that'd be too risky. Ooh! But, Luigenius suggests that I removed the insides of each pillow and replace them with rocks from outside. I love that idea, but I'll only do a few pillows."

– – – – –

Fox and Kirby were alone in one of the bedrooms, the one where Luigi replaced the pillows with rocks.

"And that's what I told Mario." finished Kirby, telling Fox about the Falcon incident.

"_Before the veto, I wanted to see Young Link or Wolf go. But now with Falcon insulting Kirby, Falcon's got to go. Mess with the Nintendo Heroes, your messing with the McCloud." - Fox_

"Use that veto, Kirby," ordered Fox, "Use that veto, save Young Link, and get Falcon out of here."

Fox went into the bed room, and threw himself onto the bed.

This was a huge mistake.

"**OUCH!**" screeched Fox, "**WHO THE %#%% PLACED ROCKS IN MY PILLOW!**"

The loud voice of Fox awoke R.O.B and Ness, as the both of them entered their bed room.

"Whats with the ruckus?" asked R.O.B.

Kirby sighed, "Saboteur placed rocks in Fox's pillow."

"Damn right he did." sneered Fox.

"_This god damn saboteur is getting on my nerves. He's gotta go. However, I have no idea who it might be, though." - Fox_

Ness checked another pillow, "Hey, this one is also filled with rocks."

"All of them have rocks." said R.O.B, after he had checked the other 3 beds in the room.

"_Saboteur needs to go. From this point on, I'm calling everyone the saboteur, cause the target changes 24/7." - R.O.B_

"I'll serve as a pillow, though." said Kirby.

Fox sighed of relief, "That'd be nice, man."

Fox laid his head on top of Kirby, and he was slightly comfortable.

– – – – –

After deciding on what he was going to do, Kirby called everyone into the living room.

"Hi, and this is the Veto Ceremony. Since I have the power to change nominations, I will give each of you a chance to save yourselves. I'll let you go first R.O.B." said Kirby.

R.O.B stood up, "My argument will not be useful for your decision tonight."

R.O.B sat back down.

Young Link got up next, "My argument is this; I've been fighting to stay in the game, and there are bigger targets out there. You need to focus on them, and not me."

He sat back down.

Kirby nodded, "It was a tough decision, but I have decided...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"To use the power of veto, on Young Link." finished Kirby.

Young Link went up to Kirby, and collected the PoV.

"Because I altered your nominations Mario," said Kirby, "You need to place up a replacement."

Mario got up an eyed each houseguest.

"This was also a hard decision for me. But the replacement nominee...is..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Capt. Falcon."

Falcon's eyes widened as he went up to the chair that Young Link got out of.

Kirby got back up, "This Veto ceremony is adjourned."

– – – – –

_Who will be evicted from the Big Brother house? R.O.B, or Capt. Falcon? And who will become the new Head of Household. Find out on the next episode of Big Brother SSBB!_

_Send in more suggestions for Luigi's saboteur work. He was survived 2 weeks so far. He only needs to survive 6 more weeks to earn his 50 grand._


	7. Week 2 Eviction and Pandora's Box

Squall appeared in front of the BB House.

"Falcon vs. the Floaters. Now, Falcon might pay for his actions tonight as he has been placed on the block next to one of those floaters. Will the teasing towards the floaters cost Falcon the game? Welcome to Big Brother!" greeted Squall.

– – – – –

_Kirby nodded, "It was a tough decision, but I have decided to use the power of veto, on Young Link." finished Kirby._

_Young Link went up to Kirby, and collected the PoV._

"_Because I altered your nominations Mario," said Kirby, "You need to place up a replacement."_

_Mario got up an eyed each houseguest._

"_This was also a hard decision for me. But the replacement nominee...is Capt. Falcon."_

_Falcon's eyes widened as he went up to the chair that Young Link got out of._

_Kirby got back up, "This Veto ceremony is adjourned."_

– – – – –

Young Link felt satisfied after the veto ceremony.

"_I wasn't sure if Kirby was gonna use the veto on me. I'm glad he did though, because it gives me a chance to fight." - Young Link_

Marth was also happy with the veto ceremony.

"_I'm glad Falcon is up on the block. That means he's gone. He has all the floaters against him, and there is no way he can stay now." - Marth_

Everyone went their separate ways after the veto ceremony, and left Marth and Ness in the living room alone.

"Ness," sighed Marth, "If you vote out Falcon with us tonight, then I can guarantee you safety next week if I win Head of Household."

Ness nodded, "I was thinking about it, anyway."

Marth nodded, "Cool."

"_Marth says he can keep me safe next week if he's Head of Household. I hope he is telling the truth, because I'm not the biggest threat here." - Ness_

– – – –

Mario and Kirby were talking up in the HoH room.

"Falcon is gone tonight, right?" asked Kirby.

Mario nodded, "Yep. Fox and Luigi both want him out, and I think we can pull it off."

"_Falcon has been messing with the wrong guy. Kirby is a part of us. You piss him off, then your pissing off 3 other people. You've got to go!" - Mario_

Kirby nodded, "That's a good thing."

Young Link entered the HoH room.

"Yes?" greeted Mario.

"I just want to say," said Young Link, "Thank you both for keeping me here for another week. It means a lot. If I win HoH, then neither one of you will be nominated."

Mario smiled, "Your welcome Young Link."

"_I told both Mario and Kirby that their both safe, as my targets next week are Ness and Lucas. Both are too tight, and with Falcon leaving tonight, well it'll only be those two alone." - Young Link_

"Who do you have in mind for eviction next week?" asked Kirby.

"Ness and Lucas," said Young Link, "Ness being my primary target."

Mario nodded.

"_I can kind of see where Young Link is going. Ness and Lucas are buddy-buddy, like myself and Luigi are. They need to be split up." - Mario_

"I''m just worried about Fox winning HoH, as he'll want Wolf out." said Mario.

Young Link nodded, "Well, you got to tell him otherwise."

"_Wait? Where did Fox come from? Why is Mario thinking about Fox's decision? Could they be aligned in a way that no one knows about?" - Young Link_

"Well, I'm gonna go for now." said Young Link, heading towards the door.

Mario waved him off.

After he left, Kirby looked at Mario, "If Fox wins HoH, we got to get him to put up Ness and Lucas."

Mario nodded.

– – – – –

Capt. Falcon was talking to Luigi and Fox outside. Fox was doing sit ups, while Luigi was sitting down with his back to the wall.

"Why keep R.O.B around?" asked Falcon.

Luigi shrugged, "Cause he cleans, not a big threat?"

"_I need at least 5 votes to stay. I have Ness and Lucas. I doubt Marth, Doc, or Kirby will vote their floating friend out, so I need 3 more. Hm..." - Capt. Falcon_

"R.O.B isn't useful to any plans in this game. All he does is clean and float." campaigned Falcon.

Fox stopped doing sit ups, and looked over at Falcon, "All I can say is, Falcon, you should of never got the floaters on your bad side."

Falcon nodded, "I understand that."

Fox muttered under his breath, "I doubt it."

"Point is,"continued Falcon, "I'm here to win the money. What about R.O.B? I haven't seen anything from him that told me that he's here to win."

Luigi nodded, "He has a point Fox."

"_Capt. Falcon has no idea that he just turned me and Luigi against him. We're not keeping him. So, I'm like, 'Okay, let's get him off track.'." - Fox_

Fox smiled, "You know what Falcon, I think you got the votes to stay. ME and Luigi will vote to keep you. RIGHT Luigi?"

Fox looked over at Luigi.

Luigi nodded, "Oh yeah. R.O.B is gone."

Falcon nodded and smiled, "Thanks guys!"

"_That was easy. Now I have 4 votes! I only need 1 more, and I'm golden!" - Capt. Falcon_

As Falcon left the backyard, Luigi and Fox snickered to themselves.

"Hang ten!" chanted both Luigi and Fox as they did their alliance's hand shake.

– – – – –

Falcon found Young Link sleeping in the bedroom.

"_My only two options are Young Link and Wolf. I hate Wolf's guts, but hopefully I can get Young Link to keep me around." - Capt. Falcon_

"Psst! Young Link!" said Falcon, trying to awake Young Link.

Young Link woke up with a calm shove to the shoulder.

"What?" asked Young Link irritably.

"You need to get R.O.B out of the house. He's completely useless to any plans you have." campaigned Falcon.

Young Link rolled his eyes, "So are you."

Falcon scoffed, "Just please, take this risk. I promise, it'll turn out good for you."

"_Falcon woke me up from my nap, and told me to keep him over R.O.B. Uh, dude, your my enemy, you've blamed me of being the saboteur. Get lost!" - Young Link_

Young Link sighed, "Alright then. I'll keep you."

Falcon nodded, "Thanks."

He left.

"_Then I just told him off. I think it worked." - Young Link_

Young Link went back to his peaceful rest.

Meanwhile, Ness and Dr. Mario were talking in the storage room.

"You voting Falcon?" asked Ness.

Dr. Mario nodded, "I am indeed. I just don't think he deserves to be here, after he just made fun of all the floaters."

"_Falcon could've found a different way to tell us we're floaters. He didn't have to rub it in our faces." - Dr. Mario_

"Honestly Ness," said Doc, "You should vote out Falcon, cause he's not staying. If you vote R.O.B, then you went against what the house wanted."

Ness nodded.

"_I have been in an alliance with Falcon from Week 1. But, since Falcon is on the block, and most likely going home, then I might have to take him out to benefit my game." - Ness_

– – – – –

Mario entered his Head of Household room to see a door marked with a '?' on it.

"Oooh! What do we have here?" asked Mario to no one in particular.

Mario opened up the 1st note.

"Before you, lies Pandora's Box. Opening Pandora's Box can release something good, but it'll also release something bad; upon the rest of the house and head of household. As head of household this week, here is the decision that lies before you." read Mario.

Mario looked up at the TV, and saw 7 people with bags on their back.

Mario was confused, and read the 2nd note.

"Before you are 6 possible houseguests. After you evict one player tonight, one of these six will join the game through Fanfiction's Vote. The houseguests before you are; prince of the forest **Bambi**, competitive kid **Benry**, brigade leader **Enzo**, insane doctor **House**, muscle man **Lane**, immigrant **Niko**, and the naïve** Tod**." read Mario.

Mario took one more look at the screen.

"This looks very interesting. I'll go for it. Perhaps Fanfiction will be kind to us." smiled Mario.

Mario carefully opened Pandora's Box, and quietly stepped inside.

When Mario stepped inside, all 6 of the guests waved at him.

"Hello there guys!" waved Mario, "Why don't you all introduce yourselves?"

All of them nodded.

A young red-head guy spoke up, "I'm Tod, and I love to teach children!"

"I'm Lane," said a big strong man, "and I run an Oil Rig company."

"I'm Dr. House," said a gruff looking man, "and I run a hospital."

"I'm Bambi," said a young white tailed deer, "and I'm a prince."

"I'm Niko, said the Serbian immigrant, "and I'm from Serbia."

"I'm Enzo," said a mean looking guy, "and I led the Brigade in Big Brother 12."

"And I'm Ben, but call me Benry," said a young looking man, "and I appeared on Survivor Nicaragua."

Mario introduced himself as well, "Well, I'm Mario, nice to meet you all."

Seeing nothing else to do, Mario left Pandora's Box, worried about what the bad punishment might be.

– – – – –

Mario went downstairs to break the news of Pandora's Box.

"Guys, can you all meet me in the living room?" asked Mario.

Everyone did as Mario said, and went into the living room.

"Well, we'll be getting a new roommate next week." said Mario.

Silence.

…

…

…

"A new what?" asked Fox, thinking Mario was kidding around.

"Roommate. I'm not kidding around. After we evict someone this week, we'll get a new houseguest." replied Mario.

"_A new houseguest? Come on! I just got to know all 12 of these guys! And now we get someone new?" - Ness_

"What's the bad thing?" asked Luigi.

Mario shrugged, "I have no idea. I guess we'll find out in the future."

Everyone got up from their chair completely nervous.

– – – – –

_Luigi, please go to the diary room._

Luigi made his way into the diary room for his sabotage.

"Heeheehee!" giggled Luigi, "This never gets old! What does fanfiction want me to do? Laguzgirl13 suggests that I cause a black out in the house. I wouldn't do that because I can electrocute myself, and I'll give myself away. Uh, DonPianta suggests that I remove the soap from the showers. Sounds easy enough, I'll do it!"

– – – – –

Luigi, Fox, and Wolf were sitting in the dining room, arguing. Well, at least Fox and Wolf were.

"_Wolf and Fox were having their daily argument, and I couldn't understand what they were saying, as both of them were yelling at the same time. This made it easier for me because when I walked out of the showers with the soap, they didn't notice me." - Luigi_

Capt. Falcon was going to go take a shower.

"Ahh, time for a nice non-sabotage shower." sighed Falcon.

Luigi watched him walk into the shower, and snickered quietly.

It didn't take Falcon long to come back from his shower.

"Dammit! When will the saboteur leave me alone!" yelled Falcon.

"_There was no soap. I thought R.O.B opened a new batch yesterday." - Capt. Falcon_

Wolf heard Falcon, and looked over at him, "Perhaps maybe when YOUR GONE?"

Falcon flicked him off, "Go %#%# yourself!"

Falcon walked off into the bedroom.

Wolf started to chuckle, "What a loser."

Both Luigi and Fox nodded with him.

"Wolf," said Fox, "For once, I agree with you."

– – – – –

Squall was standing near a TV.

"Let's get ready for the Eviction." said Squall, and he turned on the TV in the house.

"Hello houseguests!" greeted Squall.

"Hi Squall!" greeted the houseguests back.

"It's time for the eviction to occur. Before we begin, I'll give both the nominees a chance to plead their case, and R.O.B, your up first." said Squall.

"I've come to understand that, all of you guys are serious players. Much better than I. If I go tonight, I will not be mad, nor sad. Thank you." said R.O.B.

Capt. Falcon got up to say his speech.

"I apologize to all of the floaters in here, and I didn't mean to put you all on the spot couple days ago. If I go, you'll be making a big mistake, as I'm here to win, while R.O.B I think doesn't." said Falcon.

Squall nodded.

"Ok, it's time to vote. Neither nominee may vote. Mario, as ongoing HoH, you are not eligible to vote. One by one each of you will go into the diary room, and cast your vote to evict, and Young Link, your first." said Squall.

Young Link went into the diary room.

"Falcon threatened Young Link last week, will Young Link remember that?"

"Hi Young Link, please cast your vote to evict."

"I'm so excited right now that I'm voting to evict **Capt. Falcon**."

Young Link got up and left.

…

…

…

Dr. Mario entered the diary room.

"As one of many floaters, will Dr. Mario use this chance to take out a rival?"

"Hi Dr. Mario, please cast your vote to evict."

"I'm vote to evict **Falcon**."

Dr. Mario got up and left.

…

…

…

Wolf entered the diary room.

"Wolf and Falcon have been bickering for a while. Wolf's vote should be no surprise."

"Hi Wolf, please cast your vote to evict."

"I can't wait to see this happen. I vote to evict **Capt. Falcon**."

Wolf got up and left.

…

…

…

Lucas entered the diary room.

"As Falcon's ally, Lucas should keep his vote away from Falcon."

"Hi Lucas, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict **R.O.B**."

Lucas got up and left.

…

…

…

Kirby went into the diary room.

"After Falcon teased him, Kirby made it his purpose to remove him from the house. Will he still pull through?"

"Hi Kirby, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict **Falcon**."

Kirby got up and left.

…

…

…

Fox entered the diary room.

"His ally Kirby was in danger after Falcon targeted him, so Fox should vote like Kirby did."

"Hi Fox, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict **Capt. Falcon**."

Fox got up and left.

…

…

…

Ness entered the diary room.

"It's official. With 5 votes Falcon will be leaving the Big Brother house tonight. How will everyone else vote?"

"Hi Ness, please cast your vote to evict."

"I sadly vote to evict **Capt. Falcon**."

Ness got up and left.

…

…

…

Luigi entered the diary room next.

"As a Nintendo Hero, Luigi's vote should be like Fox's and Kirby's."

"Hi Luigi, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict **Falcon**!"

Luigi got up and left.

…

…

…

Marth entered the diary room.

"Keen on getting Falcon out of the house, Marth's vote shouldn't be a surprise."

"Hi Marth, silly question, but please cast your vote to evict."

"I happily vote to evict **Capt. Falcon**."

Marth got up and left.

– – – – –

Squall nodded after the votes.

"Let's give the news to the houseguests."

Squall turned on the TV.

"Houseguests. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have only 5 minutes, to say good bye and walk out the door." said Squall.

R.O.B and Capt. Falcon both got ready to get up.

"By a vote, of 8-1, **Capt. Falcon**, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house." said Squall, sadly.

Capt. Falcon was surprised, and said his good byes.

"I don't know what you guys are doing, but you should of taken out the floater" said Falcon, upset.

Falcon got his bags, and left without saying goodbye.

– – – – –

Capt. Falcon dropped his bag beside the front door, and sat down next to Squall.

"Well Capt. Falcon, thank you for playing Big Brother SSBB, but before you leave, the houseguests have said their goodbyes. Let's see them."

"_Your not who I expected you to be. I hope you can be proud with yourself." - Dr. Mario_

"_You were very rude to all of us, especially the floaters. Just to be very clear, I'M NOT A FLOATER!" - Kirby_

"_It'll suck not to have one of my allies with me right now. I think you could've lasted longer had you not made the floaters mad at you." - Lucas_

"_I'm glad your gone. You should of made more friends then enemies." - Young Link_

"_If your reading this, your out of the house, I guess. I'm sorry you had to go. We'll see eachother again, hopefully!" - Ness_

After Falcon had left for good, Squall looked at the camera.

"Pandora's Box was opened, and the bad punishment is coming up very soon. Just what can the bad punishment be? Read on." smiled Squall.

– – – – –

The houseguests surrounded the Memory Wall, and watched Falcon's picture go grey.

Just then Squall called everyone into the living room.

"Houseguests! Gather around the living room!" called Squall.

When everyone got to the living room, Squall started to talk.

"Hello houseguests. As you may know, Mario opened Pandora's Box. In a couple of days, you will receive a new roommate." noted Squall, "But I'm sure your wondering what the bad punishment is. Well, none of you will have Head of Household."

Everyone looked shocked.

"Instead, whoever enters the house, will be the new Head of Household. I'll leave you at that note. Talk to you guys later."

Squall turned off the TV.

– – – – –

_It's time for Fanfiction's Vote! Which of the 6 possible houseguests should be the new houseguest entering the Big Brother SSBB house?_

_Niko? Bambi? Enzo? Benry? House? Tod? Or Lane?_

_Vote on that poll on my page, and find out on the next episode who joins the house, you may also vote in your review._

_Need suggestions as usual for Luigi's Saboteur Career! How should he sabotage this time?_


	8. Week 3 New Houseguest and Nominations

Squall stood inside Pandora's Box with 7 other houseguests.

"Behind me," said Squall, "are these 7 houseguests. One of them will become the 14th houseguest in Big Brother SSBB. You fanfiction, as well as the other 12 houseguests, have been voting on who should be brought into the house."

Squall looked over at the 7 houseguests.

"Will it be Enzo, Bambi, Tod, House, Benry, Niko, or Lane that walks into the Head of Household room? We'll find out shortly. But first," said Squall, "How did some of the houseguests vote?"

– – – – –

"_Enzo seems cool. I'll vote him in." - Fox_

"_If House comes in, that'll be awesome. We'd have two doctors." - Dr. Mario_

"_Tod seems cool. I'm sure he'll have fun here with us!" - Ness_

"_Niko is badass, and I wouldn't be surprised to see him walk out of the HoH room." - Wolf_

"_Bambi is so cute! I'm pretty sure I could go far with him!" - Lucas_

"_I'd like to see Benry walk out that door. If he does, I think we'll have a blast." - Mario_

"_Lane seems like a strong dude, and I bet he'll be good to have." - Luigi_

– – – – –

Squall returned into Pandora's Box with the nomination box in his hands.

"It's time to find out which 3 received the highest amount of votes," announced Squall, "These keys are in no particular order."

Squall pulled out the first key...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Lane."

Lane grabbed his bag, and went over near the door.

Squall pulled out the next key...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Bambi."

Bambi smiled and excitedly ran over to the door.

Squall pulled out the last key, "Last person..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Benry."

Benry did a fist pump as he ran for the door.

"Sorry Niko, Tod, House, and Enzo. Your out." said Squall sadly.

Squall turned to the camera, "Now in a few minutes, one of these houseguests will enter the HoH room, ready to play the game of Big Brother. Who will it be? Stay tuned."

– – – – –

After Squall had told the rest of the houseguests about the news of the new houseguest, Young Link went over to Mario.

"Are we still solid next week?" asked Young Link.

Mario nodded, "Definitely, man."

"_Depending on who enters the house this week, uh, they'll might leave Week 4, but if their good, then maybe they'll stay." - Mario_

"We got to get this guy out of the house next week." warned Young Link.

Mario nodded, "I know man."

Kirby went over to them.

"I wonder who might be entering the house this week." wondered Kirby.

Mario nodded, "I think it'll be either Lane or Bambi, to be honest. They seem like the good guys out of the bunch."

Both Young Link and Kirby nodded.

"_I hope Bambi comes into the game, as he seems very kind and nice." - Kirby_

"_Lane is more badass then Bambi, so I hope to see Lane come out that door." - Young Link_

After Young Link left, Mario and Kirby started to strategize.

"We need to get that new HoH to nominate Wolf and Young Link, and get Wolf out the door." planned Mario.

"_I can't stand anymore of Wolf's arguments with Fox, so I really want this new HoH to nominate Wolf and Young Link. I don't care who it is." - Mario_

Kirby nodded, "I agree Mario. But how can we get him to trust us."

Mario thought about it.

"I don't know." said Mario very slowly, "I don't know."

– – – – –

Squall appeared on the TV.

"Houseguests! Please enter the living room!" called Squall.

All of the houseguests gathered in the living room to await Squall's instructions.

"The new houseguest was chosen. 26-26-23-21-21-15-12 was the final vote tally. But your votes broke the 26-26 tie," announced Squall, "It's time to meet your new houseguest. He is waiting in the Head of Household room."

All of the houseguests ran up the stairs, and Fox ringed the doorbell.

The new houseguest opened the door, and it was...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...**Benry**!

"Sweet!" smiled Mario, "I knew it!"

Benry was practically attacked with hugs by all the houseguests, minus R.O.B, Wolf, and Fox.

"_Everyone was so happy to meet Benry, it sickened me." - Wolf_

"_Yay! We have a new houseguest! It makes me so happy." - Kirby_

Soon, everyone settled down, and Benry introduced himself.

"_I'm glad you Fanfiction chose me to be the new houseguest. I really appreciate it, and I'm gonna kick some ass!" - Benry_

– – – – –

After everyone settled down, Mario and Luigi went downstairs and into the bedroom.

"I think it'll be easy to get Benry to nominate Wolf and Young Link." said Mario.

Luigi nodded, "And we get Wolf out?"

Mario nodded, "Oh yeah."

"_Wolf and Fox need to be split apart, or else someone is probably gonna die inside this house." - Mario_

"We promised Young Link that we wouldn't nominate him," said Mario, "But since we aren't doing the damage this week, it won't count."

"Unless Young Link finds out that we were the ones to tell Benry to nominate him." warned Luigi.

Mario nodded, "True."

Ness entered the room.

"I'm telling you this now," said Ness, "But Wolf has got to go home."

Mario nodded, "I know, Ness. But Benry is the one in charge, and he have to go by what wants to do."

"_Due to Benry being HoH, we have to pretty much do what he wants. If he doesn't nominate Wolf, then he doesn't nominate Wolf." - Mario_

"Who do we tell Benry to nominate with Wolf, though?" asked Luigi.

"Probably Young Link," replied Ness, "At least Wolf will still go home over him, unless Young Link does something stupid."

Both Mario and Luigi nodded.

"_Wolf or Young Link has to go this week! Must! Benry, be smart, and nominate who the house wants out!" - Ness_

– – – – –

Marth and Lucas entered the HoH room.

Inside were Benry and Kirby, talking.

"What's up folks?" greeted Benry.

"Not much," smiled Lucas, "But we need you to do a favor. More so, a favor for the house."

"_Benry needs to nominate Young Link and Wolf, and then get Wolf out the door. If that happens, then I'll be very happy." - Lucas_

"Explain boys." said Benry.

"Wolf is very abrasive with Fox," noted Marth, "And if you don't like the drama, like myself, then he needs to go."

Benry nodded, "How do we make sure he goes home?"

"By nominating Young Link along side him." said Marth.

"_These people are ready to see Wolf leave the door. Since I want to have an alliance with some of them, it has to be done. Sorry Wolf, but your gone." - Benry_

"If Wolf does leave next week," says Lucas, "I'll promise that your not going up."

"I also promise that." replied Marth.

Benry looked at Kirby oddly.

"_Marth and Lucas are alone in this game, and once Wolf, Young Link, and Ness are gone, their next. The Nintendo Heroes have the advantage, to say the least." - Kirby_

Benry shrugged, "Alright then, we've got a deal here."

Benry shook all three of their hands.

"_This week will not normally. Trust me. When Benry is in charge, the week goes Benry's way." - Benry_

Lucas and Marth then left the room, in their minds saying to go talk to Ness.

Kirby looked over at Benry, "Game's heating up. And it's only Week 3."

Benry nodded, "Well, it's how the game works. We have to get Wolf out the door."

– – – – –

Mario and Dr. Mario were talking in the storage room.

"I can talk to Benry," said Mario, "And save you from eviction. Or I can get Kirby to do something."

Doc nodded, "That'll be good. I really want to stay and fight."

Mario nodded and smiled.

"_Doc and I have a small side alliance. I am with the Nintendo Heroes, but hey, I've got to have other people on my side." - Mario_

"I have your word, though," asked Mario, "That you'll vote to evict Wolf this week should he be nominated?"

Dr. Mario nodded, "Yep. He's too dangerous."

"_Wolf has been pushing buttons with Fox, and I think that's been getting on people's nerves. If Wolf leaves, then the drama might end." - Dr. Mario_

They shut up when someone entered the storage room; Young Link.

"Hey guys." smiled Young Link.

Marth also entered.

"Hey, Mario, Doc," asked Marth, "Could I and Young Link talk alone, please?"

Both of them shrugged, and left.

After they left, Marth turned to Young Link.

"I talked to Benry," said Marth, "But he wants to nominate you with Wolf. I couldn't get him to nominate Ness and Lucas."

Young Link sighed, "Oh well, I know I'm staying anyway. But I don't trust Benry's intentions."

"_Benry is probably gonna nominate me, and I'm not happy. I just got off the block, and I might go up again. Ugh." - Young Link_

"You think it'd be fair if I nominated him next week?" asked Young Link.

Marth shook his head, "I have his trust right now. I'm telling him not to put the target on you entirely, but on Wolf."

Young Link nodded.

"I just hope he's right, though." sighed Marth.

– – – – –

Wolf was playing pool with Ness and Lucas.

"Down and 8!" smirked Wolf, "I win again!"

Ness chuckled, "Nice game!"

Wolf chuckled, "Get better kid. I need some competition!"

Lucas came outside, and asked Ness to come in.

Ness ran inside.

"_Those boys...I know they have something going on, but I can't quite put my finger on it. Someone must be controlling them." - Wolf_

Inside, Lucas told Ness what Benry had said..

"Nice, Wolf is going home!" cheered Ness quietly.

Lucas shushed him, "We just need to beat him at the PoV, or else he won't be going home. It'll have to be Young Link."

"_If Wolf wins PoV, then we'll scrap the plans, and evict Young Link. We'll send him packing, we don't need his vote or presence anyway." - Ness_

Marth entered the room.

"It's a good thing to start playing." smiled Marth.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah. Better then being a floater."

"_My alliance is Lucas and Ness, and hopefully we can pull in Benry. If we get that done in, we're ready for Final 4." - Marth_

"We're gonna get Benry on our side, right?" asked Marth.

Ness nodded, "If he accepts, he's gonna get fourth or better. If he doesn't, he won't last long."

"Another good thing is," smiled Lucas, "We know Benry can't be the saboteur!"

"You got a point Lucas." noted Marth.

"_Since Benry is new, he can't be the saboteur, so he gets a free ride if we bring up that topic. I think that's good for him, actually." - Lucas_

– – – – –

"Luigi, please go to the Diary Room."

Luigi made his way into the diary room.

"Hiya Fanfiction!" greeted Luigi, "Looks like we have a lot of stuff to read today! Let me see...DonPianta suggests that I pour water over people's clothes. Nah. GirlofNintendo suggests that I mess around with the temperature. Not good for me at any rate. Mudkip8330 suggests that I do the old water bucket over the doorway trick. Smart, yet bad if it backfires. Only one left...Megaman1998 suggests that I clog up a toilet. That's actually something that I can do, and then fix! Let's do it!"

– – – – –

Luigi spent most of the night throwing slop into the toilets in the bathroom. Since he was a plumber, he made it possible for him later to fix.

In the morning, R.O.B was doing his morning chores, when he noticed the slop in the toilet.

"_Was someone sick last night? Because their was a lot of slop in the toilet. I hope the slop isn't poisonous." - R.O.B_

R.O.B was very busy, so he called in Mario and Luigi to go fix the toilet.

"What happened?" asked Mario.

"Someone threw up in the toilet." noted R.O.B.

Luigi and Mario looked into the toilet, and saw a lot of slop.

Luigi looked disgusted, or rather pretended, while Mario cringed.

"Yep. Your right." muttered Mario, as he and Luigi set to work.

"_The slop isn't poisonous, but then again why would Big Brother give us food that was poisonous?" - Mario_

After a couple of hours of unclogging and showering, Mario and Luigi entered the kitchen to fix up some cereal.

Wolf was already there.

"You both look like you've been through a war." noted Wolf.

"Thanks for the update Mr. O'Donnell." muttered Luigi.

But at Luigi fixed up his cereal, he smiled knowing his sabotage slightly worked.

– – – – –

After Benry had decided on his nominations, he called everyone into the dining room.

"This is the nomination ceremony. Two people will be placed on the block. I will pull out the first key, and that person is safe, and so on."

Benry pulled out a key.

…

…

…

"Luigi, you are safe."

Luigi grabbed his key, "Thank you Benry."

Luigi pulled out the next key.

…

…

…

"Ness, you are safe."

Ness grabbed his key, "Thanks."

Ness pulled out the next key.

…

…

…

"Fox, you are safe."

Fox grabbed his key, "Thanks Benry."

Fox pulled out the next key.

…

…

…

"Marth, you are safe bro."

Marth grabbed his key, "Thank you Benry."

Marth pulled out the next key.

…

…

…

"Dr. Mario, you are safe."

Dr. Mario grabbed his key, "Thank you."

Dr. Mario pulled out the next key.

…

…

…

"Lucas, you are safe."

Lucas grabbed his key, "Thank you Benry!"

Lucas pulled out the next key.

…

…

…

"Kirby! You are safe."

Kirby grabbed his key, "Thank you."

Kirby pulled out the next key.

…

…

…

"R.O.B, you are safe."

R.O.B grabbed his key, "Thanks."

R.O.B pulled out the last key.

Mario, Wolf, and Young Link all looked nervous.

…

…

…

…

…

"Mario, you are safe."

Mario took his key, "Thank you Benry."

Benry stood up, "I have nominated Wolf and Young Link for eviction this week. I'm new here, and from what the house is wanting, you two are the most dangerous. I'm doing the house a favor. Sorry if you both do not agree. The nomination ceremony is adjourned."

"_I can't believe I'm nominated, but whatevs. I think Young Link is getting evicted anyway. He's made more enemies anyway." - Wolf_

"_I don't trust Benry's intentions. I think he wants Wolf gone, but it doesn't matter. I think I'm next to go." - Young Link_

– – – – –

_Who will win the Power of Veto? And will it be used to save either Wolf or Young Link from eviction? Find out on the next chapter of Big Brother SSBB!_

_Also in your review post more sabotage suggestions for Luigi!_


	9. Week 3 Power of Veto Competition

_R.O.B pulled out the last key. Mario, Wolf, and Young Link all looked nervous._

"_Mario, you are safe."_

_Mario took his key, "Thank you Benry."_

_Benry stood up, "I have nominated Wolf and Young Link for eviction this week. I'm new here, and from what the house is wanting, you two are the most dangerous. I'm doing the house a favor. Sorry if you both do not agree. The nomination ceremony is adjourned."_

– – – – –

Everyone got up from the table, and started to put their keys back up on the walls.

"_I'm glad that Benry placed Young Link and Wolf up on the block. Hopefully, neither of them win PoV, and then game on." - Mario_

Mario and Kirby went into the red bedroom.

"So, do you trust Benry?" asked Mario.

Kirby shook his head, "No. I honestly trust Marth over Benry."

Mario nodded.

"_Kirby told me that he can't trust Benry, and he thinks he'll backdoor one of us this week. He better not." - Mario_

"See, Marth has no one on his side," offered Kirby, "So if we get Marth, that makes the Nintendo Heroes 5-strong. With Benry, who knows where he'll flip."

Mario shrugged, "Wouldn't Benry be in that same ship?"

Kirby shook his head, "No. Benry is Head of Household, he has like 100 people coming to him at once."

"_Benry is Head of Household, and it's times like this where I am not safe. Benry has complete power, and he barely knows us." - Kirby_

Just then, Ness entered the room.

"Hey guys." greeted Ness.

Mario waved.

"Say Ness," asked Mario, "If the nominees stay the same, are you gunning for Wolf?"

Ness shrugged, "I'd rather see Young Link go, even if he's not the saboteur."

"_Young Link is a large threat to my game. We don't get along, and it's all because of Falcon. Mario wants Wolf out, I want Young Link. That's a problem." - Ness_

"The way I look at it," said Mario, "Wolf and Fox have a lot of fights, by removing Wolf, it eliminates that problem."

Ness nodded.

"_Okay, but why do you care?" - Ness_

– – – – –

Dr. Mario and R.O.B were in the storage room.

"I was thinking about making a Floater's alliance." offered Doc.

R.O.B nodded, "I need an alliance. I think your the most trustworthy person here."

"_Out of everyone here, I like Doc the best. He is just like me, we both clean, and do all the work around here." - R.O.B_

"Who would be in that alliance?" asked R.O.B.

Dr. Mario thought about it, "Me, you, Marth, and Kirby. Then, we'll get off the show, proving to Capt. Falcon that we WERE playing the game!"

R.O.B nodded again.

"_Since Falcon left, my goal has been to create an alliance with the floaters. If us floaters can work together, I think we proved ourselves to everyone here." - Dr. Mario_

"As long as you vote this way," continued R.O.B, "I'll work with you."

"Go on?" said Doc.

"Vote Young Link out."

"Deal." smiled Dr. Mario.

Just then, Fox entered the storage room to get some food.

"We're out of chips." said Fox.

R.O.B facepalmed, "I bet you that Ness and Lucas ate them all."

Fox shrugged, "Probably."

Fox grabbed 3 fresh bags of potato chips, and took them out to the fridge.

"Don't eat them all!" called Doc.

Fox rolled his eyes.

"_Why does everyone think I'm a pig? God, is it because Wolf told them that? Good god that guy needs to go. NOW!" - Fox_

– – – – –

Dr. Mario and R.O.B left the storage room, and went into the red bedroom, where Kirby was laying down.

"_Now that I have R.O.B's word, I need Kirby's. Then, once he agrees, we'll get Marth to join us." - Dr. Mario_

"Hey guys!" greeted Kirby as Doc and R.O.B entered.

"We would like to ask you something." said R.O.B.

"Sure," smiled Kirby, "What is it?"

"We would like to make a Floater's Alliance," explained Dr. Mario, "And prove to everyone left in the game, that we were playing this game too!"

Kirby was interested, but worried.

"_Since people keep directly or indirectly telling me that I'm a floater, that's become my strategy; to act like a floater. But this alliance that Doc and R.O.B offered, well, it's hard to join, since I'm with the Nintendo Heroes. But I couldn't say no." - Kirby_

"Who else will join?" asked Kirby.

"We'll work Marth into joining us," noted Doc, "But for now, it's only you, me, and R.O.B."

Kirby thought about it more carefully.

"Alright," smiled Kirby, "I'm game!"

He shook both Dr. Mario's and R.O.B's hands.

"_I honestly hope that this isn't a mistake, and ends up hurting my game big time." - Kirby_

"So, who are voting should nominees stay the same?" asked Kirby.

R.O.B shrugged in his robotic way, "I was thinking Young Link. He's the biggest threat."

Kirby nodded, "But what about Wolf and Fox? I mean, they fight a lot."

"Well," replied Dr. Mario, "If that becomes too much to handle, we'll vote Wolf instead."

"_I much rather see Young Link go over Wolf, since Young Link is a strategic threat. The sooner he's gone, the better." - Dr. Mario_

R.O.B left to go do some chores, "I'm going now."

Both Doc and Kirby waved him off.

– – – – –

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Marth and Lucas were eating supper.

Just then Wolf came in from the back yard. He was drenched in mud.

"Kiyoshi kurappu!" said Marth in Japanese, "What happened to you?"

Wolf waved him off, annoyed, "Nothing big. Just a small tussle with Fox."

"Again?" said Lucas, also annoyed.

"_Fox and Wolf always fight. Thankfully, it's not too serious for Big Brother standards, but it gets old and annoying fast." - Lucas_

Mario entered the kitchen, and helped himself to some pasta.

He saw Wolf, and had no comment.

"I don't have to ask." chuckled Mario.

Wolf chuckled with him, "Fox better be careful next time, bro. I'm gonna kill him next time he talks bad about my father."

"_Fox cracked a joke about my father, saying it's for all the things I said about his dead father. Well, tough! Fox, just cause I hurt you mentally, doesn't mean you have to do the same to me" - Wolf_

Wolf left into the showers to cool off.

"That brings up a good point," noted Lucas, "Maybe Fox is the saboteur. I don't think Fox would ever act this way, even around Wolf."

Marth shook his head, "I've been Fox before prior to Big Brother. He is still the same."

Mario sat down with them, "That's not a shocker."

"_I just hope that Fox continues to act like this, so that people will want to see Wolf go over Young Link. I think Fox holds a lot of power with his self-esteem." - Mario_

Marth took the empty bowls of soup and cleaned them out.

"I just hope no one gets killed," noted Marth, "You know what I mean?"

Both Lucas and Mario nodded.

"We know." muttered Mario.

– – – – –

Benry got out of the Diary Room.

"Yo, it's time to pick some players for today's Power of Veto competition!"

Everyone gathered in the living room.

"Only 6 people can participate in today's Veto competition; the HoH, the two nominees, and 3 other players chosen at random," said Benry, "May the two nominees kindly join me up here?"

Both Young Link and Wolf went up to the front of the room.

"As the HoH, I will select first." said Benry.

He pulled out a coin from the bag.

…

…

…

"R.O.B." called Benry.

R.O.B joined Benry up at the front.

"_Thank God I picked R.O.B. As far as I know, he doesn't give a rat's ass about the nomination. So, I guarantee he'll keep it the way I made it. - Benry_

Young Link grabbed a coin out of the bag.

…

…

…

"Lucas." called Young Link.

Lucas joined Young Link at the front of the room.

"_Quite personally, Lucas won't use the veto. I hope Wolf picks someone like Marth or Kirby, and have them try to win." - Young Link_

Wolf grabbed a coin out of the bag.

…

…

…

"Ugh, Fox." called Wolf.

Fox unwillingly joined Wolf at the front.

"_Of all people, why the hell did I choose Fox? AGH! I have to win the veto for myself now. No way will anyone else use it on me, but myself." - Wolf_

"Big Brother will inform us when the challenge will begin," finished Benry, "Good luck fellas."

– – – – –

Wolf was grumpy for most of the day. He sat on a lawn chair outside, waiting for the veto competition.

Luigi noticed this, and went over.

"What's wrong Wolf?" asked Luigi kindly.

"I'm a goner if I lose this competition." snorted Wolf, "Only I have enough power to save myself with the veto."

"_What's the point of this competition. I'm just gonna lose it, and be like 'Ho-ho, I lost, oh well'. Bull#$%%! I'm giving it damn well over 150%!" - Wolf_

Luigi left Wolf alone, and went back inside.

"Is he pissed?" asked Ness.

Luigi nodded, "I'd ignore him for now."

"_Wolf is a big sore loser. He just seems like every little thing is the end. No it's not. Your probably not going home! Young Link is the larger strategic threat!" - Ness_

"I'm just ready for this challenge is begin," noted Luigi, "I'm pumped to watch!"

"Me too!" smiled Ness.

Just then...

**DING DONG!**

"I'll get it!" called Dr. Mario.

He went to the front door, and opened it up.

Out popped out a male wearing pink.

"Hey guys!" he smiled, "Glad to be here for TWO whole weeks!"

"_Oh sweet! It's the Smart One! Or, at least that's what they call him. I'm sure I'm way more intelligent then he is." - Ness_

Smart One gathered everyone in the living room.

"It's time for the Power of Veto challenge!" called Smart One, "The 6 who are competing, get on your gear, and head outside!"

– – – – –

Benry, Young Link, Wolf, Fox, R.O.B, and Lucas entered the backyard, and saw 6 Arwings hitched up like mechanical bulls.

"_Oh sweet! We're riding bulls, my favorite! Or in this case, we're riding these ships of some kind." - Benry_

Smart One explained the rules, "You'll sit on top of this Arwing, and you must hold on for as long as possible. The last one standing will win the Golden Power of Veto."

All 6 players got up on their Arwing, and began to hold on for dear life.

"Holy #$%%!" yelled Benry, "This is fun!"

Both Wolf and Fox focused more on eachother then the challenge.

"_I look at him, and he looks at me, and I'm like 'It's on...'." - Fox_

"_Look at that cocky grin of his, he knows he stinks. HA HA!" - Wolf_

Just then, the Arwings jerked high in the air, knocking off Wolf.

"%#$%" shouted Wolf.

"_I knew it. I knew it. I KNEW IT! DAMMIT! I hope Young Link loses now. As long as he's up there on the block, I have a chance to stay." - Wolf_

"Now your Arwing is gonna go through some rough weather," said Smart One, "Be careful of invisible asteroids!"

The Arwings began to float smoothly, and then jerk hard every so often. Due to this, Lucas fell off.

"_Awww..." - Lucas_

"We're down to four," said Smart One, "But don't let that rain on your parade! Here's a meteor shower!"

His words were true, the Arwings jerked harder then ever. This caused Fox to lose his focus.

"Agh!" yelled Fox.

"_Oh well, as long as Wolf isn't up there, my job is done." - Fox_

Smart One smiled deviously, "Now let's end our mission, and all die! Be careful as we crash into Corneria!"

Benry, Young Link, and R.O.B held on for dear life.

**BAM! CRASH! THUD!**

In the end...

….

….

….

….

….

Smart One smiled, "Congratulations R.O.B! You are still hanging on! You have won the Golden Power of Veto!"

R.O.B nodded and collected his prize from Smart One.

"_It feels great having the PoV, even though it'll come to no use at all." - R.O.B_

Smart One began to talk, "I'll now be living within the walls of the Big Brother house, and I'll return to host Week 4 PoV!"

Everyone cheered.

– – – – –

Wolf literally dragged R.O.B into the storage room.

"Please tell me," freaked Wolf, "That your not voting to evict me!"

R.O.B pushed Wolf off of him.

"No. I am voting to evict Young Link," said R.O.B, "He is a threat. While you may have fights with Fox, I am not at all annoyed with your antics. Fight however you want."

"_R.O.B told me that he isn't voting me out, but rather Young Link. Thank heavenly God. I don't want to go home yet." - Wolf_

Wolf hugged R.O.B tightly, "Thank you man!"

Wolf left the room.

Mario entered to restock the fridge.

"Hey R.O.B," smiled Mario, "Mind giving me a hand?"

"Sure." said R.O.B.

As we put things into containers, Mario talked.

"Your not using that veto are you?" asked Mario.

R.O.B shook his head.

"Good," noted Mario, "We have to send Wolf home, stat."

R.O.B shook his head again, "I'm not voting him Mario. I'm voting Young Link out. That's what the majority of the house wants. Only Fox wants Wolf out."

Mario scoffed, "Well, I do too."

This made R.O.B a bit suspicious.

"_I think Mario and Fox are in a secret alliance, possibly with Luigi as well. I don't know. But every I know wants Young Link out, but Fox and Mario want Wolf out. Hmm." - R.O.B_

Mario left with the containers in hand.

R.O.B followed him out the storage room door.

– – – – –

Benry was sipping down champagne in his HoH room, when the doorbell rang.

"Come in," called Benry.

It was Lucas.

"Why hello there Lucas," greeted Benry, "What's up?"

"_I came up to talk to Benry about joining me, Ness, and Marth in an alliance. I think he'll accept." - Lucas_

"I thank you for nominating Wolf," noted Lucas, "And I hope he leaves this week."

Benry nodded.

"But, I wanted to ask you, if you want to join me, Marth, and Ness in an alliance of 4." offered Lucas.

Benry thought about it.

"_By siding with these 3, I'll have a wide variety of options afterwards. I did what they wanted, sure, but do they really trust me? Or is that just enemy-talk?" - Benry_

"I haven't had anyone come up to me wanting an alliance," noted Benry, "And I know how that hurt me in _Survivor Nicaragua_. So, yeah, I'll help you out."

They shook hands. Just then, the doorbell rang again.

"Come on in stranger!" called Benry.

It was Kirby.

"What up little pink dude?" greeted Benry.

"Nothing much," noted Kirby, "Just wondering if we're confirming our vote for Wolf in a couple days."

"I'm in," noted Lucas.

"_Ness wants Young Link out, and I kind of see where he's at. Young Link nominated me, so I should do him back a favor." - Lucas_

Just then Benry looked at his watch.

"Woah! It's about time for the Veto Ceremony!" called Benry.

He, Kirby, and Lucas left the HoH room to get ready.

"_I hope R.O.B doesn't $%#% around with my plans." - Benry_

– – – – –

"Luigi, please go to the Diary Room."

Luigi made his way into the diary room.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Fanfiction!" greeted Luigi, "Looks like we have a lot of stuff to read today! Let me see...Kyogreperson suggests that I get exploding bags of popcorn, so when people microwave them, the microwave gets out of order. Too risky. Um..."

Luigi laughed.

"This one is funny," laughed Luigi, "Let me say what Charz456 suggested, 'Maybe have you put milk in the orange juice carton and orange juice in the milk carton. Have Ness drink from the carton, he'll think it's spoiled and spit it all over Dr Mario's face! Then Mario will win HoH week 4, Dr. Mario, being his side alliance and all, will want him nominated, and he'll be up on the block and go home!'"

Luigi stopped laughing, "Ha ha. Not funny. But thanks for the tip about Doc and Mario! Um... DonPianta suggests that I should definitely tell a floater that, say, Doc is gunning for them. See if they run to Doc and try to make an alliance and watch them fall! I'll try it, and hope it works!"

– – – – –

Luigi went outside, and saw Ness and Lucas jumping rope.

"Hey Ness, could I see you?" asked Luigi.

Ness shrugged, and followed Luigi to the green bedroom.

"Have you thought about the upcoming week?" asked Luigi.

Ness shook his head, "Not really."

"Well, I heard from Dr. Mario," continued Luigi, "That he wants to nominate you and Lucas."

Ness was worried there for a minute.

"_Luigi just told me that Dr. Mario is wanting to nominate me and Lucas next week should he win HoH. That freaked me out a bit." - Ness_

"When did he tell you this?" asked Ness.

"Oh, several days ago," noted Luigi, "Mario was there as well."

Ness nodded, and left the room.

Luigi smirked.

"_I hope that sabotage helps me and the Nintendo Heroes out!" - Luigi_

Just then Fox entered the room.

"What's up?" greeted Fox.

"Dude," said Luigi, "I just got Ness and Lucas against Doc. I made up a lie about them."

Fox was amazed, "Wow! Luigi, man, maybe you will come of some assistance!"

"_I happy that Luigi got the target on someone else's back, and hopefully it keeps the Nintendo Heroes off the block for several more weeks." - Fox_

"If this weeks ends normally," noted Luigi, "We'll have a nice vacation from here on out!"

Fox smirked, "I know man. Wolf is gone. No matter what."

– – – – –

After deciding on what he was going to do, R.O.B called everyone into the living room.

"This is the Veto Ceremony. I have the power to change nominations, and I will give each of you a chance to save yourselves. Young Link, you may go first." said R.O.B.

Young Link stood up, "Well, I'm sure you won't use it, so I'm not bothering with you."

Young Link sat back down.

Wolf stood up next, "Things have been said in this house, and people have been trying to get Young Link out. All before now it was all 'Vote Wolf out'. No. It's not like that anymore. People are playing this game. Instead of focusing on personal issues, focus on what will help your game out. Thank you R.O.B do not use the veto."

He sat back down.

R.O.B nodded, "I have decided..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Not to use the Power of Veto. With that being said, this Veto Ceremony is adjourned." finished R.O.B.

– – – – –

_Who will be evicted from the Big Brother house? Wolf, or Young Link? And who will become the new HoH? Find out next week on Big Brother!_

_Also in your review post more sabotage suggestions for Luigi!_


	10. Week 3 Eviction and Head of Household

Squall appeared in front of the BB House.

"They were once an alliance," began Squall, "But now, Young Link and Wolf now face eachother on eviction day. Will one of them find a way to stay in the house over the other? Welcome, to Big Brother!"

– – – – –

_R.O.B nodded, "I have decided...Not to use the Power of Veto. With that being said, this Veto Ceremony is adjourned." finished R.O.B._

– – – – –

Everyone got up, and started doing their usual stuff.

"_With Wolf still on the block, it gives us a chance to have him evicted this week. No ands, buts, or ifs. Wolf is gone!" - Fox_

Wolf went outside to the patio, and laid down on the couch.

Dr. Mario shook his head, "Why does he have to be so down in the dumps?"

Fox shrugged, "He's a loser, that's what."

Ness got a bag of Doritos from the fridge.

"He's got to be shaking in his boots," chuckled Ness, "He thinks he's going home."

Fox scoffed, "He IS going home, boy! I'm tired of this asshole hanging around in the same house as me!"

"_Fox wants Wolf out of this house, SO badly! My god. I understand why, but my votes staying on Young Link. He's probably the saboteur, and he's also trying to get me out!" - Ness_

"Maybe if you continue to fight with him, maybe he will." suggested Dr. Mario.

Fox shook his head, "Big Brother already warned us not to get into any more fights. The father crack was the last straw."

Dr. Mario chuckled.

"_Right now, I'm in an alliance with R.O.B and Kirby. We're trying to work on Marth into joining us. Once he joins us, we've established the Floater's Alliance." - Dr. Mario_

Fox motioned over for Dr. Mario to come over to him.

"Hey Doc! I need to ask you something!"

Dr. Mario went over to Fox.

"Yes?"

"Listen, if you win HoH this upcoming week, are you gonna nominate Ness and Lucas?" asked Fox.

Dr. Mario was confused. "Huh? I never said I wanted those two up. Who told you that?"

Fox was slightly surprised, "Nevermind. Just thought you said that."

"_Something odd is going on around here. If this is the saboteur's work... UGH. I am gonna be so mad at him." - Dr. Mario_

– – – – –

Up in Benry's HoH room, Luigi and Benry were talking. Luigi was trying to use his previous sabotage on Benry.

"So, yeah." said Luigi, "Thought you should know that."

"Damn," noted Benry, "If only I figured that out before I started nominations."

"_Luigi just told me, that he was approached by Doc about trying to get me out of this house once I'm vulnerable. Wow." - Benry_

Soon, a doorbell rang.

"Come on in!" called Benry.

Fox entered the door.

"Wassup McCloud?" greeted Benry.

"Nice to see you Henry," replied Fox, "Listen, I think we should bring up a deal with you."

Benry nodded, "Please explain..."

"_Benry needs to stay in this game for my sake, you know. He's a strong competitor. He needs to stay in these competitions and help me and the rest of the Nintendo Heroes to the Top!" - Fox_

"Me and Luigi are in an alliance, you see," explained Fox, looking at Luigi as if to say 'Play-a-long', "and we need the numbers."

"What about Mario?" asked Benry, thinking that Mario would be aligned with his brother.

"Yeah, he's with us," noted Fox, "but it's just us three. We need the numbers on our side."

Benry thought about it.

"_People are approaching me every which way. You have Marth, Lucas, and Ness trying to get me on their side, and now you have Luigi and Fox working me to join them. It's a tough decision for me to make, man. Though, I have agreed to help out Marth, Lucas, and Ness. But are they the group to work with?" - Benry_

"I need to think about this, man." sighed Benry.

"Head of Household stress eh?" chuckled Luigi.

Benry nodded, "You got it little green man. People are approaching me every which way."

"_Benry's gonna be hard to work on. We've got to keep the Nintendo Heroes a secret from him. We didn't mention Kirby, so that gives him a chance to think he's fourth." - Luigi_

– – – – –

In the storage room, Mario and Ness were talking.

"Are you tight with Doc?" asked Ness.

Mario nodded, "We're friends... why?"

"I think he's trying to get me out of this game," worried Ness, "I think if he were to win HoH, I think it'll be me and Lucas up."

Mario found this odd.

"_Not sure what's going through Doc's head at the moment, but I'll talk to him later about this thing. Perhaps I can clear it up to Ness." - Mario_

"Who told you this?" asked Mario.

"Luigi." replied Ness.

Mario also found this odd.

"_Then Ness says that Luigi was the one who told him that. I find that hard to believe. But it only takes talking to him to find out more." - Mario_

Soon, Benry joined them in the storage room.

"You guys know what your doing tonight?" asked Benry.

Mario nodded, "I know my vote."

Ness smiled, "Me too!"

Benry nodded, "Good. I really don't care which one goes, to be completely honest."

Wolf also entered the storage room. The room was dead silent when he walked in.

"We're out of Jello." said Wolf.

Mario pointed behind him, still looking at the wall in front of him.

Wolf got the jello from the cabinet that Mario pointed to, and left the storage room.

"_Jesus, it looked like someone died in that room. Then again, that room is full of mold... WHY HASN'T R.O.B REMOVED THE MOLD YET?" - Wolf_

"Let me guess," chuckled Benry, "Your probably voting for Wolf?"

Mario nodded, "Yep." Ness didn't respond. Wolf wasn't his target.

– – – – –

Couple of hours later, Mario, Kirby, and Wolf were hanging out in the backyard.

"This is a way to enjoy a summer vacation.." smiled Kirby.

Mario nodded, adjusting his sunglasses, "Indeedly so. I wish to be here for ever..."

"_We're almost to Week 4 in the Big Brother house, and already I can imagine myself with the half million dollar check in my hands. It's crazy. I feel like my alliance has the power here." - Mario_

Wolf nodded, "If only I could last long enough to hang with you guys."

"Hmm?" asked Kirby.

Wolf sighed, "I like every single one of you... except for Fox. I just wish that I wasn't so judged just because of my background with Fox."

A single tear slipped down his face.

"_Wolf was somewhat emotional in the backyard. He felt misjudged, and I felt very bad for him. But it doesn't change my vote." - Kirby_

Fox was watching from a distance.

"Tch. What a sourpuss." muttered Fox.

"_Wolf is trying to get people to believe that he isn't a bad person. Oh for God's sake, he worked for Pigma! Of course he's bad!" - Fox_

Fox walked outside.

"Alright Wolf," snapped Fox, "Drop the act."

"What act?" asked Wolf.

"The 'oh I'm a good guy' act! Don't play coy with me!" snapped Fox.

Mario and Kirby stood back.

"Listen well Foxy!" smirked Wolf, "I may be going home tonight, but you've got to watch out for yourself, you know. Acting the way you are, tch, well, I can say your not gonna last long."

Fox growled, "Jesus ##$%ing Christ! Wolf! Just shut the $#$% up! You don't even know how to play the game of Big Brother! I'm playing it quite well! So don't tell me how to play! You fag."

Wolf growled back, but didn't retaliate.

"_Watch as Fox's game goes downhill from here. He's already getting cocky. I thought I was cocky, but Fox proved me wrong." - Fox_

– – – – –

"Luigi, please go to the Diary Room."

Luigi made his way into the diary room.

"Hiya Fanfiction!" smiled Luigi, "Your idea last time, well, I really had fun with that, so thanks! Let's see what we have today... Kyogreperson suggests that I place baby powder in a hair dryer. I like that, but I might forget I did it, and I might sabotage myself. But Luigenius' idea tops the cake! He wants me to place a clock in a bedroom, and let it ring every hour after 3am. I'm gonna set it up right now!"

– – – – –

It was late at night, and Luigi had already set the alarm clock up in his room. He was sharing a room with Wolf, Lucas, and Dr. Mario.

"_This sabotage should not be difficult at all for me. I think this will move the suspicion off of me, and onto someone else." - Luigi_

Everyone was sleeping soundly...

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG!**

"_**WHAT THE $%#$ WAS THAT!**_" shrieked Wolf.

His yell also woke up the others in the house. One could hear a 'Shut up Wolf!' from a particular fox.

Dr. Mario turned on the lights slightly, and looked around the room.

"I don't see anything that would be making that noise."

"Me neither." replied Lucas.

"Let's just go back to sleep guys," suggested Luigi, "It might just be a clock set off wrong."

Everyone agreed with Luigi, and went back to sleep.

Next hour.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG!**

"Jesus!" shouted Wolf, getting out his blaster.

"Next time I hear that, I'm shooting the next person I see!" warned Wolf.

"Now now Wolf," chuckled Dr. Mario, "Let's not resort to violence. I think it's a sabotage trick."

"_I honestly think the alarm clock noises are a result of a sabotage, and it got us good. It got me, Luigi, Lucas, and Wolf." - Dr. Mario_

However, Luigi forgot to set the clock to ring again after 4am, so it never rang again.

"_Sorry Luig, if that sabotage wasn't enough! But I think I did well... right?" - Luigi_

– – – – –

Squall was standing near a TV.

"Let's get ready for the Eviction." said Squall, and he turned on the TV in the house.

"Hello houseguests!" greeted Squall.

"Hi Squall!" greeted the houseguests back.

"It's time for the eviction to occur. Before we begin, I'll give both the nominees a chance to plead their case, and Wolf, your up first." said Squall.

"Well, I think I was misjudged coming into the house, and I think that set off the wrong sorts of people. Uh, guys, I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'm saying that now, if I were to be evicted tonight. But not to Fox, he's still a douche." said Wolf.

Wolf sat back down, and Young Link stood up to say his speech.

"I think my experience out here has taught me a lot about myself. Especially after my first run as Head of Household. I've come to distrust many of you, and for good reason. If your vote tonight is based off of sabotage, that's not smart. I'm not the saboteur, and I believe Wolf isn't either. Thanks." said Young Link.

Squall nodded.

"Ok, it's time to vote. Neither nominee may vote. Benry, as ongoing HoH, you are not eligible to vote. One by one each of you will go into the diary room, and cast your vote to evict, and R.O.B, your first." said Squall.

R.O.B went into the diary room.

"R.O.B was set on getting Young Link out of the house. Is his mission any different tonight?"

"Hi R.O.B, please cast your vote to evict."

"I am voting to evict **Young Link**."

R.O.B got up and left.

…

…

…

Fox went into the diary room.

"If Fox votes to keep Wolf in the house, I will be shocked."

"Hi Fox, I'm wasting my breath here, but please cast your vote to evict."

"Yep! It's bye bye for **Wolf**. I'm voting to evict HIM!"

Fox got up and left.

…

…

…

Lucas went into the diary room.

"Lucas was on the side that Young Link wanted out of the house. Will Lucas remember that?"

"Hi Lucas, please cast your vote to evict."

"Well, I'm voting to evict **Young Link**."

Lucas got up and left.

…

…

…

Marth went into the diary room.

"Marth really hasn't been involved in much strategy lately. How will his vote go?"

"Hi Marth, please cast your vote to evict."

"I think I'm gonna vote to evict **Wolf**."

Marth got up and left.

…

…

…

Ness went into the diary room.

"Being Falcon's old ally, and former enemy of Young Link, Ness' vote shouldn't be a shocker."

"Hi Ness, please cast your vote to evict."

"It's time to vote to evict **Young Link** out of the house!"

Ness got up and left.

…

…

…

Mario went into the diary room.

"Being Fox's ally, Mario wants to keep to his word, and send his rival Wolf home."

"Hi Mario, please cast your vote to evict."

"I guess I'm voting to evict **Wolf** tonight."

Mario got up and left.

…

…

…

Kirby went into the diary room.

"With Kirby on the Nintendo Heroes side, his vote shouldn't be a shocker."

"Hi Kirby, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict **Wolf**."

Kirby got up and left.

…

…

…

Dr. Mario went into the diary room.

"He stated that he wanted Young Link out. Will he stick to that?"

"Hi Dr. Mario, please cast your vote to evict."

"Uh, I'll vote to evict **Young Link**."

Dr. Mario got up and left.

…

…

…

Luigi went into the diary room.

"It's 4-4 in terms of votes. It's now up to the saboteur, Luigi, to make the final blow."

"Hi Luigi, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict **Wolf** out of the house."

Luigi got up and left.

– – – – –

Squall nodded after the votes.

"Let's give the news to the houseguests."

Squall turned on the TV.

"Houseguests. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have only 5 minutes, to say good bye and walk out the door." said Squall.

Wolf and Young Link both got ready to get up.

"By a vote, of 5-4, **Wolf**, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house." said Squall, sadly.

Wolf nodded, and got up.

"Well guys, I appreciate the time I spent with y'all. I'll see you all on the flip side." said Wolf.

Wolf opened the front door, and then turned around, "Oh, and DON'T trust Fox."

He left after that last comment.

– – – – –

Wolf dropped his bag beside the front door, and sat down next to Squall.

"Well Wolf O'Donnell, thank you for playing Big Brother SSBB, but before you leave, the houseguests have said their goodbyes. Let's see them."

"_Can't keep your mouth shut, HUH? Bye bye Wolfy! I'm glad I'm still in, and YOU aren't!" - Fox_

"_I couldn't stand your fights with Fox, and that's why your there tonight. Sorry it had to be this way." - Mario_

"_Sorry Wolf, but it had to be done! We'll miss your antics around the house." - Kirby_

"_Nothing short of poetry, Mr. O'Donnell. Maybe if you placed your personal feelings behind, you might've had a better shot of winning." - Luigi_

"_I'll miss you Wolf, especially since I really wanted you to stay in this house. It was all luck of the draw. See ya!" - Ness_

"_Well, Wolf, you have to admit, it's your own fault your out of the game. Sucks, but hey, I think you saw it coming. Have fun on the outside!" - Marth_

After Wolf had left for good, Squall looked at the camera.

"With 3 players out of the game, and with only 11 players left, it's gotta be fun. Stay tuned for the upcoming Head of Household competition." smiled Squall.

– – – – –

Squall's voice echoed throughout the backyard.

"Welcome houseguests to your next head of household competition. Benry, as ongoing head of household, you are not eligible to compete. Mario, as the previous HoH winner, you are also not eligible to compete." explained Squall.

Squall started to explain the challenge, "For today's challenge, you must hold onto these ropes for as long as you can. At a certain time during this competition you will be swung to the wall. This is trying to knock you off! The last person left hanging on their rope, will become the new Head of Household."

The ropes began swaying to side to side.

"Here we go!" wooted Fox.

"This is gonna be fun!" cheered Ness.

"I hope I don't get sick." said R.O.B dully.

Benry and Mario were cheering for the other houseguests.

"Hang in there fellas!" cheered Benry.

– – – – –

_Who will win the head of household competition? And who will they nominate for eviction? Find out on the next episode of Big Brother!_

_Need suggestions as usual for Luigi's Saboteur Career! How should he sabotage this time?_


	11. Week 4 HoH Results and Nominations

_Squall started to explain the challenge, "For today's challenge, you must hold onto these ropes for as long as you can. At a certain time during this competition you will be swung to the wall. This is trying to knock you off! The last person left hanging on their rope, will become the new Head of Household."_

_The ropes began swaying to side to side._

"_Here we go!" wooted Fox._

"_This is gonna be fun!" cheered Ness._

"_I hope I don't get sick." said R.O.B dully._

_Benry and Mario were cheering for the other houseguests._

"_Hang in there fellas!" cheered Benry._

– – – – –

The ropes were slamming into walls. Fox, Doc, and Young Link were enjoying themselves the most out of those competing.

"_This was a great challenge for me to compete in! With Wolf gone, with the Nintendo Heroes in tip-top shape, we're good to go!" - Fox_

Ness and Lucas were close to one another on the ropes. Ness whispered something to Lucas when the ropes were idle.

"Make Young Link fall, dude!" chuckled Ness.

Lucas was worried, "No way. I really don't want him getting on our bad side anymore."

"_Going into the HoH competition, I feel like I need this. With Young Link somehow safe last week, I need to find a way to get Young Link as far away from that HoH slot as possible." - Ness_

Mario and Benry were watching from afar.

"Looks like Kirbs is about to drop." noted Benry, pointing at the pink star hero.

Benry was right, Kirby was about to drop. He was struggling with holding on.

"C'mon Kirby, pull it out!" cheered Fox.

Kirby couldn't comply, and he fell off. That was one down. But soon after Kirby dropped, another guy dropped.

"_I survived last week, despite having a huge target on my back. I don't know who saved me, but thanks. I don't feel like I need this position right now." - Young Link_

Kirby and Young Link were the first two players out of the challenge. No one else, for right now, thought of giving up.

"_Unless you have this urge to not feel secure anymore, then you NEED power. Head of Household IS power. I don't know why Kirby and Young Link would just give up right there and then." - Marth_

Ness smiled after Young Link dropped out, and he slid down in rope a couple minutes afterwards.

Lucas was very surprised.

"_I don't know why Ness did what he did. He knows he's still not safe for sure. It's just us two right now. I mean, yeah, we have Marth, but I'm not too sure he's with us." - Lucas_

The ropes became wild once more, and they slammed hard into the sheeted walls. One fell off after that hard slam. Dr. Mario shook his head as he joined the others.

Luigi was thinking hard in his head.

"_Being the saboteur, I have to keep a small suspicion away from me and onto other people. I'm very afraid that my Doc request might've hurt my game a bit." - Luigi_

Luigi slid down the rope, doing what he needed to do in order to stay safe. This left Fox, R.O.B, Lucas, and Marth.

"I'm actually quite comfortable." said R.O.B.

"Me too." replied Marth.

"Me three." chuckled Fox.

Lucas did not reply.

Just then, R.O.B let go. No reason given, as he silently joined the others.

"_I have no purpose in winning Head of Household. I am simply here to clean the house, and be a reliable vote. That is my strategy, and it is working." - R.O.B_

Fox turned to the others, "Yo Lucas, Marth?"

Both turned to him in mid-swing.

"If I drop down, you best not nominate me for this week," warned Fox, trying to make a deal, "Same goes for me, okay? I'll keep you two safe."

Marth nodded his head, "You got it, man."

"_I'm not too aware of my status in this house right now. I feel like a floater, and that's not what I wanted to be in the first place. Ness and Lucas promised me some things, but that's about it." - Marth_

Then Fox did something without warning; drop out.

"What was that about then?" asked Lucas, questioning Fox's earlier deal.

Fox shrugged, "Hope you keep to it boys!"

He sat down with the rest, laughing his butt off. Benry chuckled along with him. Marth rolled his eyes, as did Lucas.

Just then, the last person dropped out...

…

…

…

…

Lucas.

Which means Marth won Head of Household! Benry handed him the key, and they all preceded to walk indoors.

"_Yes! I've won a HoH competition! I've been waiting to win one. Now with this kind of power, I think we're gonna see a couple of changes in this house." - Marth_

– – – – –

Marth was happy walking into the house.

"Happy are you?" chuckled Mario.

Marth nodded, "I am, actually. I now have some power in this house."

He held up his key to one of the cameras.

"What now Captain Falcon? Who's floating now? Huh?" teased Marth.

Mario laughed with him.

"_I'm happy that Marth won Head of Household. To be honest, I feel like myself, Luigi, Kirby, and maybe Benry, Fox, and Doc are all safe this week. I just have to go and control his vote. I haven't talked game with Marth yet, but I'm going to." - Mario_

Kirby joined both Mario, Doc, and Marth at the table.

"Tough challenge." muttered Kirby.

Dr. Mario nodded, "I know. I thought I was gonna have a blast too."

"But what the hell was up with Fox?" wondered Marth.

"_During the challenge, Fox made a deal that I wouldn't nominate him, and he wouldn't nominate me. Well, he dropped out like minutes after I made it. What the hell kind of move was that?" - Marth_

"Fox has changed a little bit since Wolf left," noted Dr. Mario, "I'm not sure if he's hiding something."

"Saboteur? Maybe?" thought Marth.

Mario looked at Kirby, and glanced a nervous look. Doc and Marth didn't see the exchange.

"_Marth and Dr. Mario are thinking Fox's latest attitude has made himself out to possibly be the saboteur. Whether or not that's what Marth might do, I hope he doesn't put up Fox, or we might be hurting." - Kirby_

Mario and Kirby left the table and went inside the storage room.

"Listen," noted Mario, "If Fox does end up going up on the block, it doesn't matter! Because we have you, me, Luigi, Doc, and I think I can get Benry and Young Link. Whoever Marth puts up next to him, will be sent packing!"

Kirby nodded, "I never thought about that."

"_I thought I wouldn't be worried right now, and I'm still sitting pretty right now. If any Nintendo Hero gets nominated, it might be Fox." - Mario_

– – – – –

Kirby and Fox were talking in the red bedroom.

"I heard from Marth that you might be a suspect to being the saboteur." noted Kirby.

Fox wasn't happy with this idea.

"_What the $%#$? Was it because of my silly little move at the competition? That's just ridiculous. I mean come on! I did that for a reason. My purpose of doing that move was to literally GIVE Marth Head of Household. I wanted my alliance to control him." - Fox_

"My plan might've failed, then." muttered Fox, "What did Mario say about it, or Luigi, or whoever told you that?"

"Me and Mario heard it from Marth and Dr. Mario," replied Kirby, "Marth thought your move was saboteur-ish."

Fox rolled his eyes, "I might go speak with Marth once that room gets unlocked upstairs. For now, we have Lucas. With Lucas, we gain access to Ness' vote. If I go up, we've secured some votes to counteract Marth's wishes. Especially if I'm the intended target."

Kirby nodded.

"_(pounds chest) I am such a genius! If this works, we have the Nintendo Heroes, we have Benry, Mario has Doc and R.O.B, and we gain Lucas and Ness. That's pretty much the whole house except for Young Link. Daaaamn!" - Fox_

Fox left the red bedroom, and went into the comfort room, where Lucas was taking a rest from the challenge.

"Could I ask you something?" asked Fox.

Lucas sat up a bit, and nodded.

"I'm feeling a bit at ease right now," noted Fox, "But remember my deal earlier?"

Lucas nodded.

"Well, if you vote the way I tell you at the next vote, I will not nominate you if I win Head of Household." planned Fox.

Lucas nodded, "Sounds like a good idea, Fox."

"_I have to be careful with Fox. He's pretty sneaky, and he knows how to play the game of Big Brother. I do not know if I can trust him." - Lucas_

– – – – –

The next day, Fox and Mario were hanging out in the backyard, laying on the beach chairs. No one else was outside, minus Ness who was playing pool alone.

Mario looked over at Fox, "Don't do anything stupid, dude."

Fox rolled his eyes, "What's it to you, bro?"

"_Mario, calm down, man. I've got my game under control. I secured Lucas and Ness for the week. Now we need to get Young Link or R.O.B up and we're good to go!" - Fox_

"That move of yours might've placed you in danger." noted Mario.

"True," noted Fox, "But you have to think, we need more votes for the week. Must you forget that MARTH is HoH. Dude's a heavy floater. No one is safe."

Mario nodded.

"_Marth being HoH scares me, although I feel safe from being nominated. I think at the least Fox will go up. But I just hope myself, Kirby, or Luigi, don't join him." - Mario_

"Is Young Link an option?" asked Mario.

Fox shook his head, "Marth likes him. There's no way that Young Link getting nominated this week."

Just then, Young Link entered the backyard, and joined Mario and Fox.

"What's new?" asked Young Link.

"Not much." shrugged Fox.

Young Link glanced over at Ness, "You think we can get Marth to nominate Ness and Lucas? Should be easy, right?"

Mario shook his head, "I don't know, man. Marth's a floater, and there's no telling what might happen."

"_Ness and Lucas are a tight-nit twosome. Twosomes are very dangerous in these games. Look at myself and Wolf!" - Young Link_

"I'm probably going up." muttered Fox, flicking his wrist around.

Young Link raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"Cause Marth apparently thinks I'm the saboteur." mocked Fox, rolling his eyes.

"_I'm not leaving this week. Sorry Marth, but you've got to take down my large alliance and their sub-alliances before I go down." - Fox_

– – – – –

R.O.B was inside the storage room, packing up new items to take to the fridge.

"These people will be very sorry if I go home." said R.O.B to no one in particular.

Just then, Ness entered the room.

"Hey R.O.B," said Ness, "Anything going on?"

"Not much." replied R.O.B.

"_Marth is Head of Household, and I feel safe going into the nominations. Right now, I have nothing to lose." - Ness_

"Are you worried about being nominated this week?" asked Ness.

R.O.B didn't respond right away. He continued stacking items upon a cart to bring out to the refrigerator.

"Because someone has to go up against Fox when he does nominations," noted Ness, "He's got to nominate someone next to him. I think your the most likely pawn."

R.O.B responded dully, "Interesting."

"_Getting nominated isn't surprising or threatening to me. Just as long as I'm nominated as a pawn and not as a target, then I don't care." - R.O.B_

Just then, Young Link entered the room. He took a bag of chips from the cart.

"Excuse me." said R.O.B.

Young Link said nothing as he grabbed the chips, and left the storage room.

"_C'mon R.O.B! You should be better at cleaning up and stocking up the house! If you weren't so useful you'd be gone so long ago!" - Young Link_

"Well that was rude." noted Ness.

R.O.B nodded.

"I hope he gets nominated," said Ness, "But with Marth, anything is possible."

"_Young Link still isn't pleasant to be around, and to be honest, I think he's showing off. Knowing Marth's an ally of his, he can act anyway he wants." - Ness_

– – – – –

Marth just exited the diary room.

"Hey guys!" he shouted, "Who wants to see my HoH room!"

Everyone gathered outside the HoH room along with Marth.

"_I wonder what the HoH room looks like now that Marth is the Head of Household. It better not look as tacky as Benry's or Young Link's rooms." - R.O.B_

Marth unlocked the room, and they all barged inside. The room now had a dark blueish color, and a lot of medieval style items.

"Look at that huge king-sized bed!" noted Marth, pointing at his bed.

After commenting on the room, everyone started leaving the room. The ones who stayed were Kirby and Mario.

"Any thoughts on nominations?" asked Marth.

"_Marth is a wild card, like I've said before. Anything is possible this week, just like with Benry." - Mario_

"Honestly, Fox isn't the guy to nominate this week," noted Mario.

"Then who is?" asked Marth.

"_I had to think of someone. I may hate this next move, but with the evidence I've heard about him, perhaps it might work in our favor. I doubt he's the saboteur, but I need to keep Fox safe." - Mario_

"Luigi and Doc are," noted Mario, prompting Kirby to give him a questioning glance, "I've been hearing from Ness that Luigi told him some things about Dr. Mario. Apparently, Luigi told Ness that Dr. Mario wanted to nominate him and perhaps Lucas."

Marth was confused, "That is rather interesting."

"_Mario! What are you doing! This could get Luigi out of the house! He's part of our alliance!" - Kirby_

"But, who's lying?" asked Marth.

Mario shrugged, "I don't know. But with this in our way, I don't think Fox is the biggest target right now."

Mario left the HoH room, leaving Marth with more things to think about. Kirby, as well, was concerned.

– – – – –

Next day, Mario and Fox were, once again, laying in the backyard.

"I hope you don't hate me for this," noted Mario, "But I threw Luigi under the bus."

Fox looked at Mario with a confused glance, "Why would you do that to your own brother?"

Mario sat up, "Listen Fox, if we don't do anything, your going up on the block. At least with Luigi, he would very likely be kept over someone sitting next to him."

"So you're saying I'm not liked?" asked Fox, threatened.

"No! No way man," pleaded Mario, "I'm just worried that you won't have the votes to stay. Remember, the Nintendo Heroes aren't exactly in control right now."

Fox nodded, "True."

"_Mario threw Luigi under the bus, trying to get him nominated instead of me. While I appreciate that, I find it quite weird for Mario to do that to his own brother." - Fox_

"Nintendo Heroes turning on eachother to further themselves, huh?" scoffed Fox, "Hope it doesn't back fire."

"Just as long as we play the cards right," reminded Mario, "We should be fine."

Mario fist pounded Fox.

"_Hopefully, the hint I threw upstairs at Marth will get Luigi and Dr. Mario nominated. Sorry Doc, but this is for my alliance's good. You've been a great side-alliance." - Mario_

Mario got up and went inside the house. Fox was alone for a little while, until Young Link entered the backyard.

"Hey Fox." greeted Young Link.

Fox nodded in his direction.

"Any saboteur ideas?" asked Young Link.

Fox pondered.

"_Since Mario threw Luigi under the bus, I think it would be fair to throw Mario under the bus. Sole reason for doing this is because I would like the Nintendo Heroes to still be a secret." - Fox_

"Mario came to me, and said that he tried to get Marth to nominate Luigi. He wants Luigi out of this house, bro." replied Fox.

Young Link was quite shocked.

"Seriously?" said Young Link shocked.

Fox nodded.

"_Mario being the saboteur wouldn't surprise me. I mean, he threw Luigi under the bus! Why Mario? He's your brother!" - Young Link_

– – – – –

Mario and Dr. Mario were sitting in the kitchen area, eating cereal. Today was the nomination ceremony. Soon, Marth will nominate two players for eviction.

"Any idea about tonight?" asked Mario.

Doc shook his head, "No idea. Marth's a wild card. Could be us."

Mario chuckled.

"_Marth has to make nominations today, so right now is the time to make a power move. If there's an alliance out there, Marth needs to break it up. I still need to get Marth into the Floater's Alliance." - Dr. Mario_

"Marth should nominate the saboteur, or at least look for it." thought Mario.

Dr. Mario nodded, "Your right. I have no idea at this point, other than Young Link."

"Fox might go up, or even Luigi," said Mario, bringing up random names.

"In other words," chuckled Doc, "Anyone is a target."

Young Link joined them at the table.

"Your correct Dr. Mario. No one is safe from nominations," said Young Link, "Even Benry and R.O.B aren't, and they are the least likely canidates for nomination."

"_Today will be crazy. We will find out where Marth's head is at, and we will decide if Marth will be a threat in the future. It'll depend on nominations." - Young Link_

Lucas then joined them.

"I'm scared," whined Lucas.

Dr. Mario chuckled, "Don't worry Lucas. It's not like death or anything."

"_Truth be told, I'm not worried about nominations. Marth is on my side, along with Ness. Neither one of us will go up, that's for sure." - Lucas_

– – – – –

"Luigi, please go to the Diary Room."

Luigi made his way into the diary room.

"Hello Fanfiction," smiled Luigi, "What do you have me doing today? DonPianta wants me to write up a vicious note left from Wolf, and say that he gave it to me. Actually, this sounds fun. I'll give it a try. Thank you Don for another awesome tactic. Brofist?"

– – – – –

Mario was resting in the red bedroom, waiting for Big Brother to call nominations.

"MAAAAAAAAAAARRIIIIIIIOOOOO!" screeched Luigi, running down the hall.

Mario woke up in an instant.

"What? What? What?" said Mario quickly, worried.

Luigi handed him a note that 'Wolf' gave him.

"What's this?" asked Mario.

Luigi's scream caused Dr. Mario and Young Link to enter.

"What's with the fuss?" asked Doc.

"Someone die?" wondered Young Link.

Mario read the note aloud: _"Go to hell, little green plumber. You and your silly little alliance got rid of me... and now you'll pay. Marth has told me a lot of stuff while I was nominated... such as nominating YOU! MWAHAHAHA!"_

"_Apparently, Wolf wrote a threatening message to Luigi, saying how he will get nominated by Marth. Seems kind of suspicious of Marth... almost sounds like HE wrote it." - Dr. Mario_

"Where'd you find it?" asked Young Link.

Luigi pointed at the bedroom beside the red one, "Under my p-p-pillow."

Mario patted Luigi on the back, "Don't worry Luigi, I'm sure Wolf was trying to fool around with you."

Luigi smiled, barely.

"_This doesn't sound like Wolf. Sure, he's evil. But I have a feeling that someone wrote this to get Luigi paranoid..." - Mario_

– – – – –

After Marth had decided on his nominations, he called everyone into the dining room.

"Welcome to the nomination ceremony. Since I've won the Head of Household competition, I have to nominate 2 people for eviction. I will pull the first key, and so on, and so forth..."

Marth pulled out a key.

…

…

…

"Dr. Mario, you are safe."

Dr. Mario grabbed his key, "Thank you, Marth."

Dr. Mario pulled out the next key.

…

…

…

"Ness, you are safe."

Ness grabbed his key, "Thanks Marth."

Ness pulled out the next key.

…

…

…

"R.O.B, you are safe."

R.O.B grabbed his key, "Thank you."

R.O.B pulled out the next key.

…

…

…

"Young Link, you are safe."

Young Link grabbed his key, "I appreciate it."

Young Link pulled out the next key.

…

…

…

"Kirby, you are safe."

Kirby grabbed his key, "Thanks!"

Kirby pulled out the next key.

…

…

…

"Lucas, you're safe!"

Lucas grabbed his key, "Thanks Marth."

Lucas pulled out the next key.

…

…

…

"Luigi, you are safe."

Luigi grabbed his key, "Thank you Marth."

Luigi pulled out the final key. Benry, Fox, and Mario were all nervous...

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Benry, you are safe."

Benry grabbed his key, "Thank you bro."

Benry pulled out the next key.

Marth stood up, "As you can see, I've nominated Mario and Fox for eviction this week. Fox, your antics at the HoH competition really rised, in my opinion, saboteur flags. I've nominated you for that reason. As for Mario, while I have my reasons, they shall be kept secret. I cannot trust you. But trust me, you aren't my primary target. With that said, the Nomination Ceremony is adjourned."

"_Blast! I thought Mario tried to save me, and now he's got us BOTH nominated. Mario, Luigi, Kirby, you all better fight for the PoV!" - Fox_

"_I know Marth doesn't trust me. I mean really, it was worth a shot trying to get Luigi nominated just to save Fox, since Luigi has the votes to stay. I hope people fight to keep me alive." - Mario_

– – – – –

_Who will win the Power of Veto? And will it be used to save either Mario or Fox from eviction? Find out on the next chapter of Big Brother SSBB!_

_Also in your review post more sabotage suggestions for Luigi!_


	12. Author's Note - Fanfic Canceled - Reboot

Hello readers! It's been a good two years since the last update to this fanfic.

But I'm not returning to it. I've decided to move on to another season of Big Brother, with an updated writing style, and new characters and twists.

If you are familiar with my Survivor seasons, you will know how the characters are. I understand if you do not wish to read the new season, considering it's not Super Smash Bros or anything.

I do apologize for the long wait, but Big Brother is returning. Trust me. ^^


End file.
